Love Square
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Rhonda decides to go out with Arnold, just as a small experiment for a week, to see if she and him have any chemistry together. But when Helga and Curly catch wind of this on different sides, how far will they be willing to go to end this crazy experiment? Arnold x Rhonda, Arnold x Helga, one-sided Curly x Rhonda
1. Realizing Feelings

Okay, I'm going to be taking a little break from 'Oh Rhonda!' to write another Hey Arnold fic! It won't be too long, probably about... five chapters or at least six. Anyway, here is the first chapter to this new fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the confides of PS 118, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was smiling into her mirror as she was looking at her new hairstyle. She smiled at the poofiness she had just put with her short hairstyle. She figured it was about time she showed it off to her classmates.

"Hi, Rhonda." She heard Arnold say. "You have a great hairstyle today."

Rhonda smiled as she turned to Arnold, waving. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it, Arnold!"

Rhonda smiled happily as she looked at her mirror one more time before deciding to show off her new hairstyle in public.

* * *

"This hairstyle was styled by my hairdresser thanks to her study on the eighties trends." Rhonda explained to some of the girls that were gathering around. "Notice the poofiness on the hair? Isn't it great?"

Most of the girls were murmuring, complimenting Rhonda's hairstyle. Rhonda smiled, "No, please, you're too kind, really..."

She then heard the school bell ring as she smiled. "Well, girls, I'd love to talk about my hairstyle some more, but I believe it's time I take my departure. Same time tomorrow?"

The girls nodded as Rhonda started to walk off, but then she yelped as Helga ran past her, laughing as she said, "Wrestling competition, here I come!"

"HEY!" Rhonda yelled as she felt her hair being whiplashed. "And I just had this done!"

Rhonda muttered as she took out her mirror and adjusted her hairstyle, smiling a little. "That's a little better."

Rhonda was about to walk outside when she noticed the rain dropping down. She frowned as she muttered, "Of all the times NOT to bring my umbrella... and I don't want this hair being wet..."

"Hey, Rhonda."

Rhonda looked up to see Arnold carrying his umbrella. "Need a little help?"

Rhonda smiled a bit as she said, "Thanks, Arnold. I could use a little shelter from the rain until I get to my house."

Arnold smiled as he went outside and opened his umbrella as Rhonda immediately stepped under it and smiled towards him as the two walked to the bus stop together.

"So, Rhonda, how's life getting back in the rich lifestyle?" Arnold asked, out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's been all right." Rhonda shrugged. "My parents and I are slowly getting into the hang of things again, but at least we got our home and possessions back."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Arnold said as he patted her back. "You're back on your feet, at the very least."

"Again, Arnold, I should really thank you for giving me that boost of confidence." Rhonda said as she and Arnold entered the bus.

"Don't mention it, really." Arnold gave a smile to Rhonda.

Rhonda smiled back as the two rode together. From inside the bus, Nadine was nearby as she watched the two in interest. Her curiosity peaked as she sat not too far away from them.

* * *

"Thanks, Arnold." Rhonda said as the bus arrived at the bus stop near her house. "See you around."

"See you tomorrow, Rhonda!" Arnold smiled as he waved to her.

Rhonda smiled as she had gotten off the bus, by now, it stopped raining for the most part.

"Hi, Rhonda."

Rhonda yelped as she turned... but sighed in relief to see it was Nadine. "Oh, Nadine... don't do that! I thought you were maybe Curly!"

"No, if I was Curly, I'd say 'hey, my sweetheart', instead." Nadine rolled her eyes.

Rhonda laughed. "True, true... so, what can I help you with?"

"Well..." Nadine raised an eyebrow. "You and Arnold, for starters."

"What about it?" Rhonda asked in curiosity as she and Nadine entered inside.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nadine said as they started to walk towards her room. "I notice you're more comfortable with him more than any of the other boys... I mean, you've been with people like Sid and Harold, but I noticed you've had a little more comfy feeling towards Arnold the most."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Are you telling me I like him like him? Because I don't think of him like that."

Nadine frowned a bit as she lowered her eyes. "Rhonda, let me tell you some hints I noticed that you're particularly INTERESTED in him. You decided to put him on his Cool List during your Cool Party idea because you thought the way he dressed was cool. You and him share a common interest in Dino Spumoni. You were sort of his date during the School Dance. He helped you out during the times you were poor, and heck, you even accept his help without batting an eyebrow towards him."

"Because he's a nice guy." Rhonda said as she pulled out her fashion magazine. "Doesn't mean I like him like him."

Nadine raised an eyebrow as Rhonda paused. "Does it?"

"Who knows?" Nadine said as she sat down next to Rhonda. "But hey, if Arnold offered you a chance to go out with him, on one date...would you?"

"Well, if I had nothing better to do, or if I was working with him on a study group or..." Rhonda paused. "Well... probably. I mean, just as friends, but-"

Rhonda looked at Nadine. "Nadine, have you ever had a feeling you're starting to realize certain feelings for a boy that's really nice?"

"So you do admit you have feelings for Arnold!" Nadine smiled.

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Okay, so what if I do? It's just a silly crush!"

Rhonda looked down. "A crush I thought would probably go away since third grade or so... oh God, Nadine, I think I have a crush on Arnold. What do I do?"

Nadine looked at her watch. "Just think about it for a while, and come see me before school tomorrow. We can talk there."

Rhonda paused as she looked up at the ceiling. Why did she have feelings for Arnold? Was he the right guy for her? Well, she had a lot to think about tonight...

* * *

With Helga, as she was about to enter the stadium with her ticket to the wrestling arena, she stopped suddenly as she said to herself, "Why do I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

Once Helga went inside, she immediately ran for the bathroom and locked the door as she pulled out her locket containing her Arnold picture. Helga smiled, "My beloved, I hope it's not another moment where I get another rival... I mean, ever since Arnold lost interest in Lila, everything's been going pretty easy... I just don't want that screwed up..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gammelthorpes' residence, Curly was about to cut a picture of Rhonda to put in his little 'Rhonda Scrapbook', when he suddenly stopped, cold. He then said, "Why do I have a feeling that something is not right in the air?"

Curly looked down at his Rhonda photograph and said, "Almost as if... my beloved had a yearning for somebody else..."

Curly laughed. "I must be talking crazy again... Rhonda KNOWS she's for me!"

* * *

And that is the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	2. What a Shock It Is

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over near the entrance of PS 118, Helga was sighing in relief as she was coming out of the bus, Phoebe following behind her. Helga laughed. "What a fight that was."

"Thank you, Helga. I think you traumatized a smart girl quite enough today." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

As Helga and Phoebe were heading upstairs to go inside, Helga started hearing something about Arnold.

"So, I really think I have a crush on Arnold."

Helga stopped dead in her tracks as she just heard the words she wished she would never hear from anybody... ever.

"Uh, Phoebe, you go straight ahead and get your things, and wait for me in Mr. Simmons' classroom." Helga said as Phoebe turned with a confused expression.

"Going!" Phoebe chirped adorably with a smile as she walked straight off to her locker.

Helga then started to hide as she peered from behind the trash can conveniently placed at the door. She saw Rhonda and Nadine coming in as she started to overhear them talking.

"What should I do about this?" Rhonda groaned to her best friend. "I mean, obviously, me and Arnold have a lot of chemistry going on with each other, but if people saw us, they'd label me as 'desperate'!"

"Why is that?" Nadine asked.

"Obviously, Nadine, I'm the rich girl and Arnold's in the middle class." Rhonda explained. "I'm just nervous, that's all! I know I have a big crush on Arnold... question is, will he like ME back?"

Helga, watching from nearby, was crossing her fingers, praying to God her beloved didn't like Rhonda like that.

"Look, Rhonda, why don't you just be direct?" Nadine asked. "Just try dating Arnold for... maybe a week or so. If it goes great, then good for you! If it goes bad, well, there's always other fish in the sea."

Helga calmed down a little as she gave a little smile. This is Rhonda Wellington Lloyd she was watching, there was no way that she would even CONSIDER-

"You know what? I think I'll give it a try. I'll get Arnold alone and talk to him, maybe he'll like to give it a try, and if he doesn't... well, it was a thought." Rhonda smiled.

Helga's face nearly dropped at what she just heard. She couldn't believe her own ears. Helga was now worried as Rhonda and Nadine walked along their way, probably to their lockers.

Helga yelped as she pulled out her locket. "Oh, cruel fate, why, why did Rhonda CHOOSE this time to have a crush on my own beloved?"

She sighed. "There could possibly be NO WAY Rhonda likes Arnold, the most interaction they ever had were the geography projects, where they had fun together, her inviting him to that cool party she leaves the geek-baits out of, their interest in Dino Spumoni, the time Rhonda and Nadine were fighting over what project they were going to do with Arn-"

Helga's eyes widened in realization. "CRIMINY! How did I not make this connection until now!"

Helga took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay, okay, calm down... Arnold probably just sees Little Princess as a friend at most. He probably doesn't like her like her!"

Helga smiled. "So I should probably have nothing to worry about!"

Helga then paused as she looked around, but to her surprise, nobody was behind or to the side of him. "What, no Brainy?"

Helga looked around, then snapped her fingers. "Oh, right. He's in bed with the flu for a couple of days. Forgot about that."

* * *

Outside at recess, Helga looked around until she spotted Arnold sitting nearby a bench as Rhonda approached him. Helga frowned as she ducked nearby a dumpster and pulled out her binoculars.

* * *

Around the same time, Curly was writing down a plan to get together with Rhonda as he smiled. "Best plan I have ever made..."

Curly looked up as he saw Rhonda walking past by him. He smirked as his gaze followed his beloved. He couldn't wait to...

Curly raised an eyebrow at what he was witnessing next. Why was she approaching Arnold, shyly? Why was she sitting down next to him?

Curious, he started to sneak around and hide in a good place nearby the bench to overhear what she wanted to talk about with Arnold.

* * *

"Hey, Arnold. Mind if I sit with you for a while?" Rhonda asked as Arnold looked up.

"Oh, sure, Rhonda." Arnold smiled.

Rhonda smiled as she started to get comfortable in his seat. "So, I was wondering, out of curiosity, how is your pining for Lila?"

"Lila?" Arnold asked, surprised she was even asking about it. "Well, to be honest, we're just friends now. I stopped being in love with her about a month or so ago. It was a little hard for me at first, but I got over it pretty easily. Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason, but I guess some of the girls have noticed you haven't talked about Lila lately." Rhonda shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to get the facts."

"You, wanting the gossip from me?" Arnold smiled. "I guess it's just one of those things, huh?"

"You might say that..." Rhonda said as she looked up to the sky. "Arnold, I'm curious. What do you think of the other girls of PS 118, aside from Lila?"

"Well, Helga, even though she may be a bully at times, she's not all that bad, but she is a complete enigma, Phoebe's one of the smartest girls I know, Nadine has her perks, Sheena has QUITE an interesting personality when you hang around her..." Arnold started to think.

"And... me? What do you think of me?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold paused. "Well, what's to say? You have what I think is an interesting personality. You're always in the rich girl position, yet you like going out with us on our adventures. You've always found a way out of situations, even when it looked bad for you... of course, you needed a little help, but you used that help to make yourself a better person. And you throw good parties..."

"Aside from you, of course." Rhonda smiled. "Arnold, have I ever told you you're a cool guy?"

"Yeah, you had a cool list that proved it." Arnold said.

"Well, aside from the way you dress, you're really a nice guy. Sure, you like hanging out with the guys, but you're not as brash as Harold or as weird as Sid. I'm surprised you're not in the rich community, Arnold." Rhonda said.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What is this all about?"

Rhonda nodded. "To the point, huh? Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you, Arnold... and promise me you won't react funny to what I'm about to tell you... but... Arnold, I think I have a crush on you."

A banging sound was heard, but Arnold and Rhonda ignored it. Arnold just stared in surprise. "You have a crush on me?"

Rhonda sighed. "Yeah, since about third grade. I don't know why, I guess it's because you're the nicest guy I know, and I found you really interesting. We both know each other more than the other, and..." Rhonda smiled. "You have a really nice smile..."

Arnold stared in surprise. "Wow, Rhonda, honestly, I don't know what to say... I feel flattered, but... what about your parents? Won't they be worried that you... well, like me?"

"Not really." Rhonda shook her head. "I've dated Sid and Harold in the past... a couple of times. I don't think they really care about who I date, just so long as it's the right guy."

"Don't get me wrong, Rhonda, I think I like you too, but... a crush, I'm not sure on that." Arnold paused.

Rhonda paused. "Tell you what, Arnold... how about this? How about we go out for a week, just you and me, as an experiment? Who knows? Maybe we'll have more in common than we think."

"Just between you and me?" Arnold asked. "Aren't you worried word will get out?"

"At this point, I'm not REALLY worried about that." Rhonda shrugged. "If word gets out, word gets out. What do you say, Arnold? Just for a week?"

Arnold paused... and smiled. "Why not. One week wouldn't hurt."

Rhonda smiled as she hugged him. "You won't regret it, Arnold. After school today, I'll treat you like a prince."

"You don't have to do that, Rhonda." Arnold smiled. "Just treat me like you would treat someone like Nadine."

Rhonda nodded. "Okay..." She hugged him. "...buddy!"

* * *

Curly could not believe what he just heard from his beloved as he rubbed his head after bumping into the bench, hearing that shocking piece of news. She just asked ARNOLD out and HE accepted. He growled as he muttered. "Arnold, you are off my Christmas Card list..."

* * *

Helga didn't catch all of what Rhonda and Arnold talked about, but what she did hear was horrifying, at least to her. Arnold, her beloved, JUST ACCEPTED a date with Rhonda... to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a week. Helga groaned. "How did this day turn to the worst day of my life?"

Helga frowned. "All I gotta do is break up these two!"

* * *

"Yeah..." Curly nodded as he was pacing, Arnold and Rhonda left long ago. "I need to break those two up, maybe the experiment will fail, and they won't be interested in each other!"

* * *

Helga smirked as she rubbed her palms together. "Operation: Break-Up..."

* * *

"...will now commence!" Curly smiled evilly, rubbing his palms. Then he paused as he said, "Uh, right after school, of course."

* * *

"Wouldn't want to get my hands dirty IN school without getting in trouble." Helga said as she heard the bell ring to get back in class.

* * *

And that is the second chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	3. Lunch Room Conversations

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at lunch at PS 118, Arnold was just telling Gerald about what had just happened at recess as Gerald's eyes widened.

"What? No way! Just like that?" Gerald said in shock.

"I was pretty surprised as well." Arnold explained. "Who knew that Rhonda had a crush on me all this time..."

Gerald paused as he said, "You know, maybe I should have seen it coming. You two always compliment each other in a way."

Arnold thought about it. "Yeah, I guess when you put it like that, whenever Rhonda and I get together, we manage to help each other along the way... guess it helps Rhonda does mature a little, even if she does get a little needy at times."

"And you don't mind helping people, rich or poor, so it works out for the best." Gerald said. "I just can't believe that just like that, you and Rhonda hooked up!"

"It's just for a week, Gerald." Arnold explained. "Will it be more? I don't know. Will I have a crush on her like I did Ruth or Lila? I'm not sure. But... if Rhonda wants to see if her and I can work out well together..."

Arnold smiled a bit. "I may as well go for it. We're friends, maybe there is something more than we're looking at."

Gerald shook his head as he said, "You're a bold kid, Arnold..."

Meanwhile, nearby another lunch table, Rhonda and Nadine were talking with each other about what had happened with Arnold as Nadine gave a huge smile.

"I knew being direct would be a great approach!" Nadine smiled.

"Like I said, though, this is an experiment I'm going to try for a week." Rhonda explained. "I don't know for sure IF me and Arnold are the perfect soul mates. Like you told me, if we are perfect soul mates, awesome!"

"Hey." Nadine smiled as she got close to Rhonda. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Besides, you two have so much in common, I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the week, you two actually shared a kiss."

Rhonda laughed a little as she thought about what Nadine just said. "A lovely thought, isn't it? Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Meanwhile, nearby ANOTHER lunch table, Helga was staring daggers into Rhonda and Nadine's lunch table as Phoebe noticed Helga wasn't paying attention to her. "Are you okay, Helga? You've been glaring at Rhonda since after recess."

"Not really, Phoebe!" Helga frowned. "SHE stole something from me that's REALLY precious to me!"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? I'm sure she didn't mean to steal-"

"I'll just leave it at two words, 'Ice Cream'." Helga said, using the code word she made up when she told Phoebe about her crush on Arnold (even if it wasn't direct).

Phoebe blinked in confusion at first, but her eyes widened in realization as she said, "OH! Your thing on... 'Ice Cream'."

Now, Phoebe did know about Helga's crush on Arnold, even from the beginning when she was friends with her, but she didn't want to say anything because she was afraid she would lose her friendship with Helga. But since she and Helga were inseparable, Helga got a little more comfortable telling Phoebe her personal secrets, even her crush (although Helga wouldn't say the name of the crush, Phoebe knew she was implying it), so Phoebe respected it.

"Yeah..." Helga rolled her eyes. "Apparently, Rhonda ALSO had this thing for 'Ice Cream' as well! This is the first time I was ever aware of it! And worse yet, she goes direct and flat out tells 'Ice Cream' she likes him." Helga groaned as she put her hands on her face. "And now, they're going out for a week! This is the worst thing that can happen to me yet!"

"Does anybody else know about it?" Phoebe asked, out of curiosity.

"Not yet..." Helga groaned. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if THIS went out schoolwide by the end of the school day."

"Just don't think about it too much." Phoebe sighed. "If you start getting your little 'sugar intakes' again, you'll go out of control. Just wait for nature to take its' course."

Helga paused as she turned to Phoebe. "All right, I guess. Hey Phoebe, completely unrelated subject, could I borrow one of your screwdrivers for after school?"

"Sure." Phoebe smiled. "Why do you need it?"

"For a special project." Helga shrugged. "And Phoebe. Keep this conversation we had on low."

"Keeping." Phoebe whispered adorably.

Meanwhile, nearby another lunch table, Curly was busy writing down something as he was keeping an eye on Arnold. He was giving a huge smile on his face as he looked over his own plans. "At last... the plan comes to perfection..."

* * *

Pretty soon, it was after school as Rhonda was waiting outside for Arnold as he came out. Rhonda looked at her watch.

"Okay, the time is 3:15, and today is Wednesday the fourteenth." Rhonda smiled as she saw Arnold coming out. "Hey Arnold!"

"Hi, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as Rhonda immediately linked hands with him. "I guess our little adventure for the week begins now."

"Indeed." Rhonda smiled as the two of them started to walk together. "So, where would you like to go for... our first date, I guess you can call it. Your choice, anything at all."

"Are you okay with arcade gaming?" Arnold asked as the two started to walk off. "I know you wouldn't want your nails broken..."

"Buddy..." Rhonda looked at him. "Anywhere you go, it's fine with me. We'll switch around on turns every day. On days I'm choosing the dates, I'll choose my places, on days you choose the dates, I'll gladly join you on your places. The arcade is perfect with me!"

Arnold smiled a little. "All right, the arcade it is."

As the two started to head off in a different direction, Curly peeked out from the right side of the stair banister as he smirked. "The arcade, hm? Perfect for my plans!"

As Curly ducked down, Helga was peeking out from the left side of the stair banister, holding the screwdriver she borrowed from Phoebe. Helga smirked. "I knew that asking Phoebe for this would be useful! This'll be perfect for my plans!"

Helga chuckled a bit as she ducked down. There was no way her plans were going to go wrong THIS time.

With Curly, he looked over the plans one more time as he smirked. His plans were perfect. Nothing can screw him up now!

* * *

And that is the third chapter! How was it? Next chapter will be the first date! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	4. FIRST DAY DATE: Arcade Night

Here's the next chapter of 'Love Square'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at the arcade, Arnold and Rhonda entered inside as Rhonda smiled. "You know, Arnold, this feels pretty nice, just being here. You and me."

Arnold smiled towards Rhonda. "Yeah. Usually, something would happen around this point, but I'm glad it hasn't yet."

Arnold then thought to himself, _"Okay, Arnold, you just got a date with Rhonda Lloyd, a girl you never would have guessed had a crush on you! This is a good opportunity. Don't waste it."_

At the same time, Rhonda thought to herself, _"All right, not going to mess this one up. Just treat it like you treat an outing with boys like Sid or Harold... though don't try to come on to him too suddenly. I don't want to chase Arnold away."_

"So, Arnold..." Rhonda asked as she and Arnold sat down to a little space-shooter. "I know this isn't your first time, dating somebody, but... so far, I'm enjoying your company."

"I'm enjoying your company too, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he looked towards her eyes.

From behind the machine, where Rhonda was sitting, Helga peered from behind and snickered as she muttered to herself, "Not for long..."

Helga then disappeared into the machine and got straight to work as she decided to cut a little wire to disable the game. She smirked. "No way will Rhonda be having fun if her machine doesn't work and Arnold is winning!"

As soon as Helga got out of the machine and crawled off so that Arnold and Rhonda don't notice her leaving, Curly was seen, crawling towards the back of the game machine as he entered inside.

"How convenient!" Curly smirked as he saw a wire nearby and cut it. "Arnold can't win my sweetheart's heart if he can't win!"

Curly laughed a little bit as he rolled out of the game machine and crawled off before the two of them could notice.

Before Arnold and Rhonda could insert their coins, Rhonda looked up to see her screen was glitching.

"Arnold, I think the screen on this is glitching a little. Yours?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold looked up. "Mine seems to be glitching as well."

"Hmmm..." Rhonda paused. "Wonder what happened. It seemed to be working all right a second ago..."

Arnold shrugged. "Oh well, it was probably just an old arcade game anyway. What do you say we try something else?"

"Okay." Rhonda nodded as the two started to walk off.

Nearby, Helga could not believe what she just saw. Sure, she got Rhonda's sabotaged... but how did she get ARNOLD'S screen to sabotage? She thought she clicked Rhonda's wire only! She didn't get it!

Not too far, Curly was thinking the same thing as he muttered to himself, "I could have sworn... I thought Arnold's screen was the only one I glitched! Why did Rhonda's glitch too?"

* * *

Nearby one of the dancing arcade games, Rhonda smiled as she examined it. "Oh, I always loved those DDR machines! Good for the exercise, as Nadine always says!"

"I don't think I've tried them." Arnold said in curiosity. "But anything goes once..."

As Arnold and Rhonda went towards the DDR machines, Helga peeked out and smirked. "No doubt Rhonda and Arnold will go easy. I'll just set it to super hard on her end..."

Helga smirked. "MY WAY!"

Not too far, Curly smirked as he watched Arnold and Rhonda coming in. "So, Arnold and Rhonda at the dance game? Well, no doubt he'll want to go easy..."

Curly smirked. "Let's turn it up a level... or three!"

Curly laughed to himself evilly, but quietly so that he wouldn't draw attention to anybody...

As soon as Arnold and Rhonda got on the machines, Helga already entered Rhonda's end of the machine as Rhonda inserted a few coins in the machine and set the difficulty to easy. Around the same time, Curly entered Arnold's end of the machine and watched as Arnold put a few coins in the machine and set the difficulty on easy. As soon as Arnold and Rhonda turned towards each other, Helga and Curly both took quick control of the sticks as they both put their machines on super hard.

"Any song you had in mind?" Rhonda asked as she pushed the enter button with a variety of songs. By this time, Helga and Curly had already got out of the machines and went towards a safe distance.

Arnold turned as he examined the songs on the list. "Oh, I didn't think they'd have this one!"

Rhonda examined the song choice as she said, "Oh, nice! A remix of one of Dino Spumoni's songs! I like that choice!"

Rhonda then pushed the button as she nodded. "Let's get started!"

* * *

From inside the machine, Helga chuckled as she watched Rhonda stare in shock.

"What the- uh!" Rhonda yelped as she started to dance along to the number.

Helga chuckled to herself. This was going great.

* * *

Curly smirked, watching Arnold dancing to the multiple arrows as he was trying to pay attention.

"This is easy?" Arnold said to himself as he started to dance around to it.

Curly chuckled to himself. Oh, this was too easy!

* * *

Both Arnold and Rhonda were having a difficult time keeping up as they kept trying to dance towards the arrows so that the song could be finished. Both Arnold and Rhonda were getting tired out. This was proving to be more difficult than they thought.

As soon as the song ended, Rhonda groaned as she collapsed. Arnold responded by turning around and collapsing right on Rhonda.

Arnold and Rhonda both panted as Rhonda said, "Yours went super hard too?"

"I don't know what happened..." Arnold groaned.

Both of them recovered as they realized the position they were in. Arnold quickly got off of Rhonda as he blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right..." Rhonda chuckled as she blushed. "I guess we both didn't know what we were doing."

Arnold and Rhonda then smiled at each other.

From nearby, Helga stared with wide-eyes. This was supposed to drive Arnold AWAY from Rhonda! How are these two getting a deeper connection!

Not too far, Curly growled. This wasn't supposed to happen! It should have been HIM on top of Rhonda! Oh, how he HATED that football head, to quote Helga Pataki in his head.

* * *

"Whew..." Rhonda smiled as she and Arnold walked out of the arcade. "All in all, not bad..."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, it was actually pretty fun, Rhonda. It's weird, usually, a date would probably go wrong at this point..."

"Buddy, I assure you, this date is the right thing in the world." Rhonda smiled. "Anyway, let's do this again sometime tomorrow, but I'll pick the spot."

Arnold nodded. "All right. See you around, Rhonda."

"Bye, Arnold." Rhonda smiled as the two of them went off together.

Watching from nearby, Helga growled as she started to angrily walk out of the arcade. Instead of driving them away, they got closer together! She didn't break them up!

Well, no worries. She'll try again... tomorrow.

Walking out at the same time was Curly, still mad that he didn't get his beloved in his arms. He didn't want Arnold to get close to her! He knew he would have to try again tomorrow. Curly was persistent, he knew exactly what to do!

* * *

And that is the fourth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	5. Word Gets Out

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, on the bus, Rhonda was busy doing her hair up a bit as she was looking at the bus mirror. She nodded as she smiled. Her hair was perfection.

Once the bus stopped at the school, she waited a bit as some of the students were walking out. Eagerly, once she saw Arnold coming up, she immediately joined him.

"Hey, buddy." Rhonda smiled as the two of them walked together.

"Hi, Rhonda." Arnold said as the two of them got off the bus together. "So, have you thought about our second day date?"

"I actually have. After school, at five o'clock, how about we go to a movie together?" Rhonda asked. "Will that be all right with you?"

Arnold smiled. "Sure. That's all right with me, Rhonda."

"Awesome." Rhonda smiled. "Anyway, I think word probably spread around by now we're going out together, so, if any of the former boys I dated in the past ask, just say yes."

"How do you know word spread around?" Arnold asked as Stinky walked past them, staring in surprise.

"Gee willikers, Arnold, you and Rhonda? Who'd have thought?" Stinky said as he walked right past them. "I knew you two at that arcade was just odd, but I didn't make the connection that you two hooked up."

"Oh, hey Stinky." Arnold said as Stinky walked past.

"As I was saying, there may have been a few fourth graders in the arcade." Rhonda shrugged. "Word spreads pretty fast."

* * *

During recess, as Arnold, Sid, Harold and Gerald were playing four corner, Sid then asked, "Is it really true you're dating Rhonda?"

"All of it is true, yes, Sid." Arnold said.

"We just heard the gossip, and we wanted to be sure." Harold said. "I know Rhonda can be a bit of a tough girl to hang around. You never know how to please her."

"It's weird, though." Gerald said. "Arnold and Rhonda just hooked up..." He snapped his fingers. "...just like that."

"It's only just an experiment we're trying for a week." Arnold said as he looked up. "Though I have to say, Rhonda..."

"...is the perfect lady to be with?" Sid said. "I've been in that department."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he turned to Sid and Harold. "Sid, Harold, you've dated Rhonda a bit in the past... separately. How did it feel?"

"Not so bad, actually." Sid shrugged. "You know our little adventure back in Elk Island with the fake pirate treasure and all?"

"I remember that." Arnold said... then paused. "Which, come to think of it, Rhonda was already rich. Why was she as excited for the fake pirate gold than we were?"

"Maybe she wanted some of the gold for a souvenir, I don't know. Rhonda's a little peculiar when it comes to money." Sid shrugged. "Anyway, we didn't mind playing around and going on adventures when we were together with you guys. But, somehow, whenever we were alone, just me and her, something keeps going wrong in one of our dates."

"How so?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know how... but there was one time me and Rhonda were having this date near the river, we were on this boat, per Rhonda's insistence, a nice swan boat, and we were going along pretty nicely. All of a sudden, for no particular reason, the boat suddenly tipped over." Sid explained. "I didn't get it. Rhonda just got mad at me and blamed me for it! She broke up with me on the spot."

"Oh, sorry about that." Arnold said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm better now, but I was still confused as to what happened. I never stood on the boat at all." Sid explained. "It was as if the boat was pushed over on its' own..."

"Believe it or not, about the same curse happened with me and Rhonda." Harold explained. "Now, at the time, me and Rhonda weren't really "dating", Rhonda wanted to "experiment", but we just decided to call it a date."

"Yeah, I remember you being dragged in the boat by Rhonda, complaining about not wanting to go into the Tunnel of Love." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Rhonda was on a bit of a sugar rush." Harold said, embarrassed. "We were having some cotton candy, and she had a little too much, and... well, you'd be surprised on how she reacts on a sugar rush. Fortunately, it didn't last long, it wore off halfway through the Tunnel of Love, and once Rhonda realized who she was hugging... man, did it feel good to see her back to normal. Oh, we went on a few more dates after a while, only on occasion, you definitely remember me and Rhonda were on the egg project."

"Yeah." Arnold said. "You fried it and ate the egg, which upset Rhonda a bit."

"She still forgave me!" Harold smiled.

"And you failed the project. We don't see your point." Gerald frowned.

"Anyway, I don't know what happened on our last date, but it involved food and a malfunctioning nacho cheese sprayer." Harold sighed. "Let's just say Rhonda was mad for something I didn't do and broke up with me two minutes afterwards."

"And... how do you feel?" Arnold asked, worried.

"Eh, I'm not feeling too bad about it now." Harold smiled. "I moved on... to better people."

Sid coughed. "Big Patty."

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, always agree with what Rhonda says, even if you're right, just try to agree." Harold explained. "And watch out for unusual things that happen."

"Trust me, Harold, on a few of my dates, there are a bit of unusual mess-ups." Arnold sighed, a little nervous. Now, he wasn't sure about dating Rhonda...

But he was determined. Maybe he can finally snag himself a girlfriend, at best, no matter what unusual settings the world throws at them!

* * *

A little later, at lunch, Lila and Sheena were joining Rhonda and Nadine at lunch as Lila smiled at Rhonda. "I heard you were going out with Arnold. Is that true?"

"Indeed, it is, Lila." Rhonda smiled as she munched on her sandwich.

"Wow..." Sheena said. "That is so sweet of Arnold and you to hook-up..."

"Isn't it?" Nadine smiled as she looked at her friends.

Lila, even though she was smiling, knew it meant trouble for Rhonda. She knew about Helga's crush on Arnold, mostly because Lila asked about it when Helga was trying to give up Lila's role of Juliet. "Rhonda, aren't you worried about the... well, consequences of dating Arnold?"

"Not really. What consequences are there?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh..." Lila said as she looked around and spotted Helga at her lunch table, talking with Phoebe, occasionally making an angry look at Rhonda. "...let's just say unusual things happen in Arnold's dates. Trust me, I know. I've been there."

Rhonda paused. "I had a few unusual happenings on my dates too, but it's nothing different."

"Just... trust me, they're ever so, EVER... SO... unusual." Lila said, emphasizing her last 'ever so'.

Rhonda patted Lila on the head. "I know you're concerned, Lila, but trust me, I think me and Arnold can make this work! So, tell me about your dates with Arnold. What are they like?"

* * *

"Pheebs, I'm angry right now." Helga frowned as she was glaring at Rhonda, talking with Nadine, Lila and Sheena.

"Is it because word spread out that Rhonda likes... well, Ice Cream?" Phoebe asked.

"Partly that... but when I tried to break Rhonda away from Ice Cream... all it did was drive her closer to Ice Cream. Something went wrong the first time..." Helga sighed... then smirked. "But I'm sure it was just a lucky break. After school today, I'm going to be SURE that I get Rhonda and Ar- Ice Cream broken up!"

"Good luck with that." Phoebe smiled, despite knowing that it probably wouldn't go well... again.

"And Phoebe, better keep silent about my motivations for a little while." Helga said. "I just heard Rhonda's going to the movies... this is my big chance for sabotage!"

"Keeping." Phoebe whispered adorably.

* * *

Meanwhile, Curly was overlooking his next set of plans. So his plan at the arcade went wrong. Oh well... with Arnold going to the movies with... Curly almost had to barf thinking about it... his beloved, he was sure to mess up Arnold's chances of hooking up with Rhonda.

He smirked. Oh, this was going to be so much FUN! It'll be like the times he messed with Sid and Harold's dates with HIS beloved! Nothing could go wrong now!

* * *

And that is the fifth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	6. A Makeover, A Talk, and Plan B

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was not so long since school was over as Rhonda was now over at her house, putting her hair up. She was smiling as she was looking at herself and taking a deep breath. "Okay... it's going to be a movie night... question is... how should I go out?"

Rhonda paused as she opened her drawers and examined each shirt she had. "What shirt should I wear?"

Rhonda went into her closet and switched from her red shirt and came out of her closet, wearing a nice, light green sweater she was showing off in the mirror. Rhonda frowned. "Green sweater? Ick. SO not in."

Rhonda ran back inside her closet as she started changing, then came out a couple of minutes later, wearing a schoolgirl outfit, white shirt with a blue skirt. She posed nicely in front of the mirror... before examining it and said, "Nah."

Rhonda ran back inside once more to get another change of clothes, this time, she was wearing a baseball cap, a black and yellow shirt, and blue jeans. Rhonda paused as she looked at the clothes, and frowned. "Too sporty."

Rhonda ran back in her closet again as she came out, wearing a light blue sweater with a blue skirt... then frowned as she looked at it. "Nah, I look too much like Phoebe sans the glasses... why do I even HAVE her outfit in here, anyway?

Rhonda ran back in as she came out, wearing her regular red shirt and black slacks. She examined herself and smiled. "Perfect. Nothing can beat the classics."

Rhonda then licked her finger and swirled her hair around. "I feel... awesome! Fortunately, I don't have a lot of homework to do, so I'll finish that up before I go with Arnold to the movies tonight!"

With that said, Rhonda dug around her backpack as she decided to get started on her homework.

* * *

With Arnold, it was a completely different story. As soon as he got home, Arnold was busy doing his homework, still thinking about what Sid and Harold have said, and the advice they gave him.

_"It's nice to know how I can handle Rhonda on my own..." _Arnold thought as he paused. _"But if things go wrong... I don't know what I can do..."_

"Hey there, short man!" Arnold's grandfather, Grandpa Phil, smiled as he came in. "A lot on your mind?"

"I guess you might say that, Grandpa." Arnold said.

"What seems to be the trouble? Another love issue?" Grandpa Phil smiled.

"Well... I guess you might say that." Arnold said, deciding he can rely on the whole thing to his grandfather. "Do you remember Rhonda, one of the rich kids I told you about?"

"Oh yes, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. She and her family stayed over here when they were poor, I believe." Grandpa Phil nodded.

"Well, it turns out that Rhonda has taken a liking to me and..." Arnold started before Phil gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone. Did you just say one of your best friends, who happens to be rich, has taken a fancy to you?" Grandpa Phil said in surprise. "Hmmmm... that's not the way I remember the snobby, rich girls back in my time... they never take a fancy to people who are... well, lower. Man, how times have changed..."

"Well, apparently, Rhonda likes me, and, well, I don't know how I feel about her, so we both agreed to go out on one date, every day for a week to see if we can work out a good relationship. Granted, I don't know if this means I will have a crush on her, but..." Arnold smiled. "I figured I can give it a try. Who knows? Rhonda and I have been pretty good friends, maybe our relationship is more deeper than we think."

"Hmmm..." Arnold's grandfather paused. "Well, I'm sure me and Pookie will be the judges of that. Tell you what, next day, you take her to our place to meet us, and we'll see if she can... qualify."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Grandpa, it's just Rhonda. You've met her before. She's like every one of my friends."

"Well, you can never be TOO sure, short man." Grandpa Phil shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she IS the right girl for you, and if she is, well, congratulations on that. If she's not, well, you can continue dating her, but we won't know if you're truly happy with her."

"Well, me and Rhonda are going to the movies tonight, so I'll talk it over with her and see what she thinks." Arnold said. "I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

Grandpa Phil smiled. "Great. Bring your new sweetheart over tomorrow and we'll see if she pasts inspection!"

"Grandpa, she's not my sweetheart... well, maybe she is. Who knows?" Arnold said.

"I'm sure you'll have PLENTY of time to figure that out, short man." Grandpa Phil winked before going outside.

Arnold sighed as he looked up. Almost four-thirty. He may as well get a head-start and meet up with Rhonda on the steps of her place.

* * *

Over at the movie theater, Curly was smirking as he snuck inside the exit building of the movie theater. Good, nobody was around yet to inspect. Carefully, he snuck behind the movie screen, and walked around until he reached the projection room, where the movies have been set. Curly smirked as he hummed a little bit as he took out the projector and examined the film. He then started to unroll the film a little bit as he smiled, then decided to cut a few strips out before pasting over his own really quickly. Carefully, he reeled the film back in. Curly chuckled. "With this little jumpscare I've filmed, there is no way Arnold OR my beloved will kiss or make out! Now, to add THIS to the other movie screen, to be sure..."

As Curly snuck out of the projector room, unknown to him, Helga had entered not too long afterwards as she snuck into the same projector room Curly was in. Helga sighed as she pulled out the film strip Curly was holding. "Hate to do this, but it has to be done!"

Helga smirked as she started to SCRATCH UP a part of the film. She smirked once she was satisfied. "Arnold and Rhonda can't fall in love if they can't SEE this part of the film! But I better scratch the other screen, just to secure I win either way!"

Before Helga could get into the room, Curly had just left with a big smirk. Sure, he knew what he was doing was sabotage, but it was for his own gain! He smirked evilly.

A few moments later, Helga laughed as she went out. "Man, I can't wait to see the looks on Rhondaloid's face when she doesn't see the film!"

* * *

Outside the theater, Curly hid behind a trash can as he started to keep his eye out. "This is going to be interesting for sure... now to keep my eye for my sweetheart and her disgusting boyfriend..."

On the opposite side of the movie theater, near the alleyway, Helga chuckled as she peeked out. "Now to wait for my beloved and his little princess girlfriend to come! Oh, this is going to be sweet!"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over, Rhonda." Arnold said as he and her were now inside the bus.

"It's no trouble, buddy." Rhonda smiled. "Anyway, I know of a great movie theater I often go to. It's a little far away, but I ensure you, it's really, REALLY grand."

"Well..." Arnold smiled. "That sounds good."

"Oh, trust me, when we arrive, you'll LOVE it." Rhonda smiled as she started to look out the window. This second date was going to be beautiful!

* * *

And that is the sixth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	7. SECOND DAY DATE: Movie Night

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, it was around five o'clock when the movie theater started to open up as Helga and Curly (each of them separate) watched as people got their tickets and went inside the theater.

Curly chuckled to himself as he slowly waited for his sweetheart and Arnold to arrive on the scene... any minute now...

Helga smirked evilly as she kept an eye open for her beloved and Rhonda to arrive and get their tickets... which should be anytime now...

* * *

"Wow..." Arnold said as Rhonda led him inside the mall. "I never even knew about this place."

"You should go out more often." Rhonda said. "There's more places to explore besides the neighborhood, the piers and Elk Island, you know."

"Wow..." Arnold said as Rhonda took his hand and showed him around.

"Yeah, I often come here a lot... mostly with my parents... it's how I get even some of my best outfits." Rhonda explained. "To be here, it feels easy to get lost. Fortunately, I know my way around the area, so just stick with me, buddy."

Arnold nodded as he kept his eyes peeled around the mall area he was in.

"Well, here we are." Rhonda smiled as she arrived at a big movie theater within the mall. "Good amount of screens, each showing different movies. I've got some good ideas on what I think would be good to watch... unless you have something better in mind?"

"Not at all." Arnold shook his head, remembering what Sid and Harold told him, to agree with what Rhonda says.

"Okay, I'll throw my ideas, and you can choose one." Rhonda smiled as she and Arnold came closer to the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back in the movie theater in town, Helga was frowning as she was checking her watch. "Where are they? They should have been here by now!"

On the opposite side, Curly frowned as he looked at the sun. "What the heck is taking them so long?"

Helga frowned as she paced... as she suddenly had a thought in realization. "Wait a minute..."

On the opposite side, Curly facepalmed. "Don't tell me..."

"I went to the wrong theater." Both of them said at the same time, though they were opposite each other, they did not know what had happened.

"Great! And I don't even KNOW where the other theater is, and Arnold and Rhonda are too far away by now!" Helga groaned.

"Well, I guess I can just chalk this up as a failure..." Curly sighed from the opposite side.

"Oh well..." Helga shrugged as she decided to go in. "Since I'm already here, may as well at least watch what I can before the screen fizzles because of my scratches..."

"May as well watch the jump scare I inserted." Curly shrugged as he decided to get in line. "I'm sure they'll be a gem!"

* * *

Back with Arnold and Rhonda, they had already settled down to a romantic movie, since Arnold and Rhonda knew that they didn't want to have nightmares watching a scary movie, causing them to lose focus in school.

"I have to say, this is very unusual from the usual home theater we have." Arnold said, getting comfortable.

"Trust me, this place has it all." Rhonda smiled as she sat the bucket of popcorn down between them. "I guess we're all set, then."

"Indeed, we are..." Arnold smiled as the two of them looked up, eager for this movie to start.

* * *

Back with Helga, inside the theater, she seemed to be enjoying her flick as she was munching on some popcorn. She may not have succeeded in breaking Arnold and Rhonda today, but at least she can at least enjoy a good, scary flick. She smiled as she kept an eye on the screen.

Of course, when the piece of the film came to the part that Helga scratched up, it seemed to be pretty blurry, but she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Hmmm..." Helga paused. "Seems to be a... jumpscare to scare the people. Wonder if this is part of the movie..."

Helga shrugged as she kept munching some popcorn. "Oh well, not my concern."

* * *

Back with Curly, he was in the other theater as he was watching his part... of course, when the movie came to the part he inserted in himself, it was all blurry and scratchy.

"Hey, what happened to my jumpscare?" Curly frowned as he examined the film. "It's ruined! I can barely make it out!"

That was when Curly frowned. He started to realize that something seemed to be off here. Fortunately, he managed to sneak into movie theaters and theater hopped before without getting caught, so he decided to check up on something...

He quietly snuck into the other theater and peeked inside, and sure enough, the same jumpscare he put in the other reel was all scratched up. Curly frowned as he went back in his own theater and sat down, trying to figure it out now. What just happened? He could have SWORN he didn't scratch the reels at all... his own film, at that!

Curly frowned in suspicion. There was no way that this was a coincidence! He had the film reel jumpscares perfect before! It even made HIM jump out of his seat in fear. Somebody must have sabotaged his film... but who would be dumb enough to sabotage his own film?

Curly paused. He knew he would have to investigate manners before trying more matters to break up his sweetheart and Arnold further.

* * *

Back with Arnold and Rhonda, they were smiling as they seemed to be focused on the movie and munching on their popcorn. Arnold was about to reach for another handful, while at the same time, Rhonda was about to reach for hers.

In that brief moment, they grabbed each other's hands. They both looked at each other in surprise before blushing a bit, then retracting their hands away.

"Oh, sorry." Arnold blushed. "After you."

"No, you can go first." Rhonda smiled.

"I insist." Arnold said.

"Oh, but I'm starting to get a little full." Rhonda said as the two leaned closer.

"Your stomach may say that, but I think your eyes want a little more." Arnold smiled.

"Maybe they do." Rhonda smirked as they both turned to the screen.

Arnold and Rhonda then both thought at the same time, _"Playful banter between ourselves? Wow... we're having a lot of fun on this date!"_

* * *

Over at the other movie theater, Helga smiled as she came out of the theater. "Well, as usual, this movie is really good... shame I scratched part of the reel... but I'm sure somebody will get a replacement reel..."

As Helga decided to walk home, she sighed. "Still, knowing that Arnold and Rhonda had a good time... it frustrates me... but I have my plans! Oh, do I have my plans..."

With Curly, he was walking out by the time Helga had already left, still a little angry his own sabotage was ruined... but now he knew there was somebody out there sabotaging him... he'd have to sneak into a few lockers to find out who, but he is determined. He will win his beloved's heart yet!

* * *

"That was actually pretty fun, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he turned towards Rhonda, both of them were riding the late night bus back home.

"Isn't it?" Rhonda smiled. "I'm glad we had a great second date, Arnold, you're a really great guy to be with!"

Arnold hugged her a bit as Rhonda hugged him back, Rhonda giggled. Arnold smiled as he said, "Shall I walk you home, my beautiful lady."

Rhonda smiled. "Such a gentleman you are, Arnold. All right."

As Arnold and Rhonda got off the bus, they weren't too far from Rhonda's street, and it was still light out. As Arnold and Rhonda were walking to her house, once again, holding hands, Arnold told Rhonda, "So, Rhonda, for my next date, I told my grandparents about... well, us."

Rhonda sighed. "I knew this would have to happen eventually. Actually, I was thinking of telling my parents about you tomorrow."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, my grandparents want to meet up with you, just to see if you're... well..."

"The one?" Rhonda shrugged. "Well, sure, buddy. I can hang at the boarding house for our third date tomorrow."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks, Rhonda. Hopefully, they approve of you... and I'm sure they probably will."

"All right, cool." Rhonda smiled as they arrived at Rhonda's house. As Rhonda went in, she smiled towards him and... without thinking... kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow at school."

Arnold paused in surprise as Rhonda went into the house. Arnold was surprised as he started to walk back. _"Rhonda kissed me on the cheek? That's... pretty sweet of her."_

* * *

And that is the seventh chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	8. Parent Talk and Hostile Plans

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Rhonda took a deep breath as she came over to her parents, who were busy eating breakfast. "Mother, Father, there's something I believe I should tell you right now."

"Better make it quick, my little perfect angel. We need to get going to work as soon as we can." Brooke Lloyd said as she finished up her last bite.

"All right, well... do you remember what I told you about Arnold, the blonde boy with the unusual fashion sense that I go to the same school with?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes, I believe we've met him... during the times when we were poor. Why do you ask?" Buckley Lloyd said as he was taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well..." Rhonda sighed. "How do I put this in words..."

"Honey, what is it, because we really have to le-" Brooke said as she started to pick up her case, and Buckley taking another sip.

"Me and Arnold... are currently going out together." Rhonda sighed.

Buckley's eyes widened as Brooke dropped her case in shock. Buckley was about to do a spit take, but knowing his wife was right in front of him, kept it in as he swallowed the coffee he had. Buckley recovered as he said, "My little girl... going out with a boy? Honey, aren't you a little too young for that?"

"And with a middle-class boy, no less?" Brooke said.

Rhonda was starting to look down, wondering whether she made a mistake telling her parents. Brooke and Buckley realized what they just said before Brooke said, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with going out with a boy whose middle-class, I'm just surprised, that's all."

Rhonda looked up to them. "You're honest?"

Brooke nodded. "Of course we're honest, sweetheart. Why else did we let you go out with people like Sid and Harold? Sure, they didn't meet up with the standards, but they were unique."

Buckley groaned. "Rhonda, I'm still concerned for this. You told us about Sid and Harold before, and even them, you agreed they weren't suitable. What would make your friend, Arnold, different from the other boys?"

"Well, daddy, you've met Arnold before." Rhonda said. "He's a gentlemen, he can help people out in any way he can, be it rich or poor, and he's really a mature guy for his age."

Buckley paused. "So, you really think he's... the one for you?"

"I like to think so." Rhonda explained. "Me and him are currently going out on one date, every day, for the week. We already did two nights, this is going to be our third night... and me and him are spending that meeting up with his grandparents."

"Hmmm..." Brooke paused as she and Buckley started whispering to each other.

After a couple of moments, they nodded as they turned to Rhonda. Buckley took a breath. "Well, sweetheart, if you're going to do his grandparents' place tonight, then... why don't you bring your special boy here tomorrow night?"

"Dad, you're not going to run him off, are you?" Rhonda groaned.

"Honey, when have I ever ran people off?" Buckley laughed.

"Daddy, I assure you, when me and Arnold come over tomorrow, he will be the perfect gentleman." Rhonda smiled.

Brooke nodded. "We've seen him from the outside... let's see if he's really perfect on the inside."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gammelthorpes' residence, Curly hummed a bit as he walked out, looking over the school blueprints he drew out. He nodded as he pointed towards a few lockers.

"Okay, so obviously, whoever sabotaged MY sabotage HAS to be someone I KNOW... someone RHONDA and that traitorous football-head knows!" Curly frowned as he looked around. "It can't be Gerald, I think he'd approve of that stupid relationship... Sid and Harold, as far as I know, could care less about Rhonda thanks to me... Lorenzo? Nah, he may be rich, but I don't think he'd go through all that trouble. Stinky's too simple-minded... I know Iggy had motivation for hating Arnold, but ever since the bunny-suit incident, he's been trying to get Arnold's forgiveness... so I don't think it's Iggy."

Curly groaned. "I don't get it! Every boy I know, and none of them care about this relationship as much as I do..."

Curly paused as he looked at the blueprints. "Okay... when everyone's out of school... I need to raid the lockers! Someone has GOT to have juice on this relationship!"

Curly chuckled evilly to himself. He knew what he was going to do today...

* * *

"You know the trouble with you, Helga?" Phoebe asked Helga as she and her were walking towards the school today. "You're a bit..."

"I know I'm unhinged!" Helga frowned. "Knowing that Rhonda and Ice Cream are together... it just boils my blood!"

"Come on, Helga." Phoebe said, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure that Rhonda... hadn't put a move on him yet..."

As Helga and Phoebe walked inside, they both heard Nadine screech in delight as they turned to see her talking to Rhonda.

"You actually kissed him on the cheek?" Nadine smiled.

Rhonda giggled. "It just... kind of happened. He dropped me off, I said my good-bye, and I kissed his cheek. I think he liked it, too!"

"Oh, this is wonderful, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled as the two of them started walking. "I just hope you go to the next step!"

As soon as Rhonda and Nadine had left, Phoebe gulped as she looked towards a twitching Helga, who looked like she was about to burst.

"Okay, Helga, let's calm you down..." Phoebe smiled nervously as she took Helga into the bathrooms to have her scream her frustrations.

After a moment's scream, Helga glared at her mirror reflection as she said, "I don't care what happens, she is NOT making another move on Arnol-" She almost said the full name before she realized Phoebe was still there, then recovered as she said "-er, Ice Cream! I need to find out where they're going for their next date! Phoebe, I need you to hang out with the girls and get a word on where they're going next. Spy on them and report back to me!"

Phoebe groaned, but nodded as she said in an adorable voice. "Spying."

Helga nodded. She needed all the juice she could get... maybe Rhonda has a secret she can reveal to Arnold before it's too late!

* * *

And that is the eighth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	9. Curly Knows

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

By the time the recess bell rang, all the fourth graders were heading out to enjoy themselves...

All but Curly, who was the last to leave. Quietly, he looked around before going over to the lockers of the PS 118 fourth grade students. Fortunately, none of them had locks, so he was able to get into them pretty easily. He also had the lockers labeled, according to his drawing of the school board. He had the entire school mapped out. Now, Curly was usually crazy, but he wasn't too crazy on raiding lockers unless an emergency was called for or somebody asked him to do it. For him, the former was called for as he started examining the school board plans.

"Okay..." Curly muttered as he looked at the school plans. "So, Arnold's locker is here, Gerald's is right next to him... most of the boys are on the right, and the girls are on the left side."

Curly paused. "Hmmm... I wonder... what if it's not a boy trying to do my idea of sabotage... but a girl? Hmmm..."

Curly then decided to go over to each girls' locker he labeled on the side as he went over. "Okay, first... Phoebe Heyerdahl."

Curly then opened up Phoebe's locker as he whistled. "Dang... she sure has a lot of books... and some pictures of Gerald in her locker. Okay, not her for sure. She's too into Gerald to even PAY attention to her."

Curly then shut the locker as he went to the next locker in line. "Rhonda Lloyd... how would my sweetheart sabotage her OWN relationship? It doesn't make sense! Skipping this one..."

Curly then went over to the next locker in line. "Helga Pataki."

Curly then laughed. "Okay, now that's just silly. Helga, in a relationship with Arnold? Who would be crazy enough to believe that?"

Curly was about to go over to the next locker in line... when he paused. "Hmmmm... I would."

Curly then decided to peek into Helga's locker, out of curiosity. Curly frowned. "Hmmm... a few books, some pictures of 'WrestleMania', a secret book labeled 'Do Not Look'..."

Curly frowned as he shut the door. "Nothing! I can't believe..."

Curly's eyes widened as he opened the locker again. Curly, curious, decided to take the pink book labeled 'Do Not Look'.

Curly frowned. "Am I crazy enough to do it?"

Curly smirked. "Sure, a few moments to peek... but then I'm going back to raiding lockers to find who has a crush on my rival!"

Curly then opened the book as he looked inside. Curly paused. "Hmmm... seems to be a lot of love poems... looks like most of them are labeled 'Possible School Assignment Ideas', and 'Possible Arnold Love Poems for the Shrine'. Hmmm... nothing out of the ordinary. But I guess I know who the anonymous person who sends Mr. Simmons the poems that he reads during class is."

Curly then shut the book and put it back inside. As he was about to raid Nadine's locker, his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He ran back to Helga's locker and pulled out the book again as he opened it. He closely read the last thing he read. "Possible Arnold Love Poems?"

Curly's mind was blown as he said, "This is juicy! Helga G Pataki, having a crush on Arnold? Impossible!"

Curly paused. "Unless... she hid those feelings under a façade to make sure nobody realized the truth! That makes logical sense! And I don't do logical!"

Curly frowned. "And I bet she's the one who scratched my jumpscares!"

Curly then sat down. "Okay, Operation Break-Up will have to be put on hold for now. Operation Get Even with Helga will now commence after school!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside recess, Phoebe was busy playing hopscotch with Nadine and Rhonda as Rhonda smiled.

"That's good, Phoebe, that's really good." Rhonda smiled.

"I'm surprised you decided to come play with us." Nadine said. "Normally, you're to the side, reading a book or hanging around Helga."

"Oh, well, you know me. I try to be friendly where I can." Phoebe smiled as Rhonda took her turn. "So, I've heard the news that Arnold and Rhonda are going out?"

"I know, isn't it exciting!" Nadine smiled. "She even kissed Arnold on the cheek, it was amazing!"

"Not to Helga." Phoebe muttered to herself.

Nadine blinked. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Phoebe smiled. "I said, I'm so proud of Rhonda."

_"Sorry I said that, Helga." _Phoebe thought to herself.

"Yeah..." Rhonda smiled as she joined Phoebe. "To think, our third date is tonight. Me and Arnold are going over to the boarding house."

"Oh?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "That's... interesting."

"Yeah, it's just to meet his grandparents. Everybody knows I met them before and vice versa, but I think they just want to make sure I'm a suitable girlfriend. Must be to ensure I'm trustworthy to Arnold." Rhonda explained as Nadine took her turn.

"Oh... that's nice to know." Phoebe nodded as she looked towards Helga, who was giving her a thumbs up. Phoebe nodded.

"It is... question is, will I be able to impress?" Rhonda paused. "Maybe I should select a nice crimson blood shirt... or maybe a mahogany shirt. Maybe garnet? Well, I'll figure it out when I see Arnold again."

As they heard the recess bell ring, Phoebe turned to Rhonda. "It was nice hanging out with you."

"Indeed. We should hang out more often. You're more fun to talk to without Helga breathing down your neck." Rhonda smiled.

"See you later, Phoebe." Nadine said as everyone was heading over to get lined up.

Phoebe nodded as she was near Helga. Helga whispered, "Well?"

"Rhonda and Ice Cream are heading over to the Ice Cream Shop." Phoebe whispered.

"Slausen's?" Helga blinked in confusion.

"No, no, the boarding house!" Phoebe sighed.

"Oh! You should have just said that!" Helga frowned. "Okay, so I know Rhonda and Ice Cream are going over to the boarding house... and luckily, I know the place by heart... the air vents, the layout of the place... everything."

"But Helga, what if you mess this up? There's a lot of people in that boarding house, one of them will likely catch you!" Phoebe whispered.

"I'm well aware of that. Which is why... you're coming with me to make sure I get on the right track." Helga smiled.

"But Helga, I usually do my homework on Friday nig-" Phoebe started.

"You can do it on the weekend! Besides, this is a matter of life and death here!" Helga whispered. "Please, Phoebe! I need this!"

Phoebe sighed. "All right. Coming with."

"Great." Helga smiled. "Now, I'll discuss my plans further with you at lunch."

* * *

A little later, at lunch, Arnold was still looking up at the ceilings, smiling a little as he was rolling his food.

Gerald looked over and sighed. "Uh-oh. I recognize that look."

"Hey, Gerald... do you really think Rhonda is the one for me?" Arnold said, sighing a bit.

"Like you say, man, who knows?" Gerald said.

"I mean, at first, I thought, 'Why not? It's a little experiment for a week, maybe it'll be fun', and now I'm thinking, 'I want Rhonda Wellington Lloyd to be my girlfriend'. I mean, last night was so perfect. We were actually having fun... and... she kissed me on the cheek and..."

"Man, I don't know about you, but even though Rhonda has had her dramatic moments in the past, what makes you think she won't have more of them if you have a relationship with her?" Gerald frowned.

"I don't mind." Arnold smiled. "Besides, I'll always be here to calm her down. A perfect angel like her deserves only the best..."

"Perfect angel?" Gerald rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about Ruth and Lila, and look where THAT ended up."

"I know, but this time, for sure." Arnold sighed. "I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend for real once the week is up."

Gerald sighed. "You're a bold kid, Arnold, but if you really think you can do it... good luck, man."

"Thanks, Gerald." Arnold sighed as he went back to thinking about Rhonda.

* * *

After school, as everybody was running out, Helga and Phoebe were walking out as Helga gave her a walkie talkie.

"You got the plan? In case I'm in a sticky situation, I'll call for you for back-up!" Helga whispered.

"All right." Phoebe nodded.

Unbeknownst to both Helga and Phoebe, the two of them were being followed by Curly, holding up a walkie talkie of his own.

Curly smirked wildly. "Okay, Helga G. Pataki... time for payback!"

* * *

And that is the ninth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	10. THIRD DAY DATE: Meet the Grandparents

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga and Phoebe were now near the side of the boarding house as Helga was opening up the grate that lead to the air vent. It was fortunate for her that she found this the one day she decided to follow Arnold home, without him knowing, of course. She figured that one of the boarders that lived in the house must have had this installed that year. It made spying in case she accidentally sent the messages of her confession to Arnold and deleting them before she found out a lot easier.

"Remind me again what I have to do." Phoebe said, holding the walkie talkie.

Helga sighed. "Let me go over it one more time." Helga turned to Phoebe. "I'm going to go up in the boarding house air vents, and I'm going to try to get as close to Rhonda and Ice Cream as best as I can. If they're about to do something that I don't like, I'll let you be the first to know on the walkie talkie. I'll talk to you and tell you to come get me in case something is compromised."

"Okay." Phoebe nodded.

"You sure you got that?" Helga asked.

Phoebe nodded as she sat to the side. "Waiting."

"Good. I'm going in. I'll call you if anything pops up." Helga said as she went in the air vents. As Phoebe sat down to wait, unbeknownst to her, Curly was watching a few feet from her.

Curly smirked as he had his own walkie talkie prepared. He coughed as he tried to get a convincing Helga voice down. "Football head!"

Curly nodded. That was a close Helga voice he can get. He was ready for this.

* * *

Inside the boarding house, Arnold was taking a deep breath as his grandmother was, once again, dressed up in some random costume. This time, she was dressed up as a Western cowgirl as she was twirling a rope.

"So, little partner, when is your little friend arriving?" Grandma Gertie smiled as she smirked. "I know servin' meat and grits will have the people running."

"Well, Rhonda should be coming in a few minutes. I'm sure she remembers the way to the boarding house." Arnold said, used to his grandmother's antics by now.

"Though it is kind of strange, I always thought you and Eleanor..." Grandma Gertrude muttered. "...well, silly me, I've got to get myself going. I can't wait to meet your new friend."

Arnold didn't catch the first part of the sentence, but he just nodded as he said, "She is one special girl, I can say that much."

Both of them then heard the doorbell ringing as Arnold gasped in excitement. "That must be Rhonda now!"

Arnold immediately got up as he started to run off. From the vents, Helga peeked out in concern. This could only be the cause of trouble.

* * *

Outside the door, indeed, Rhonda, in her best cherry red shirt, was ringing the bell to the place as Arnold answered the door. Arnold smiled. "Hi, Rhonda."

"Hey, buddy." Rhonda smiled as they both hugged each other. "So, mind giving the lady a wonderful tour of your home?"

"Rhonda, you know you've been here before." Arnold said. "Plenty of times, in fact."

"Please, Arnold? For me?" Rhonda asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

Arnold smiled as he knew Rhonda wanted to play around with him. "Well, how could I say no to a cute and adorable little lady like yourself?"

"You flatter me, buddy." Rhonda giggled as the two went inside.

Meanwhile, back near the side of Arnold's house, Phoebe was waiting in the vents as she hummed a bit. She sure wish she brought her homework with her... it would help pass the time.

"Phoebe! Phoebe, come in!" The worried voice of Helga said.

Phoebe blinked in confusion as she picked it up. "Yes, Helga?"

"I'm in deep trouble! I think I've been seen. I need you to get in the vents and help!" Helga said through the walkie talkie.

Phoebe smiled. "Coming, Helga!"

As Phoebe put her walkie talkie in her little shirt pocket, she started to climb up the vents. Curly peeked out, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Inside the vents, Helga was watching outside the vent leading to Grandpa Phil's room as he and Gertrude were sitting down, nodding to each other.

"Okay, Pookie, you ready for this?" Phil said.

"As ready as I'll ever be, partner." Gertrude smiled.

"Great." Phil nodded. "Let's meet Arnold's new sweetheart!"

"Gee, I wonder if they're going to go through the same thing if I ever confess to Arnold." Helga muttered to herself.

"Helga, there you are."

Helga yelped. "What the-?"

Helga saw Phoebe waving as Phoebe said, "What's the trouble?"

"What trouble? And what are you doing here?" Helga frowned.

Phoebe blinked in confusion. "Didn't you send me a message saying you were seen and in trouble!"

"No, I didn't!" Helga frowned. "Phoebe, I told you specifically to stay put and I'd call you if there's trouble. Did I call you? No, I didn't!"

"But-" Phoebe started.

"No buts, Phoebe! Go back and wait until I give you a reason to come up!" Helga frowned.

"Going..." Phoebe yelped adorably as she went back.

Helga just shook her head as she went back to viewing the show as she saw Arnold and Rhonda coming in. Arnold coughed. "Grandpa, Grandma, this is my girlfriend-for-a-week, Rhonda. You've met her before a few number of times."

"So we have." Grandpa Phil said. "Okay, young lady, take a seat."

"Okay..." Rhonda said as she sat down.

* * *

Curly hummed a little as he was waiting for the next round. He pretty soon saw Phoebe about to climb out. He was ready.

As Phoebe was about to put her first leg down, she heard her walkie talkie.

"Phoebe! What are you doing?"

Phoebe picked up the walkie talkie. "I'm going back to position, like you just said."

"I said nothing of the sort!" Helga's voice complained.

"But... you just said..." Phoebe said in confusion.

"I need you to be with me to help me out! Do you understand!" Helga's voice demanded.

"Uh, sorry, Helga. Coming back." Phoebe said as she started to crawl back.

Curly let go of the button as he chuckled. Curly then pushed the button as he said in Helga's voice. "And be sure I'm okay!"

Curly let go of the button and laughed.

* * *

Helga, needless to say, was enjoying the show. Rhonda was a little nervous as Arnold's grandmother was walking around her, examining every detail.

"Hmmm... hm-mm..." Grandma Gertie nodded. "Well, little prairie dog, you seem to be okay by most standards."

"Tell me something, Miss Lloyd." Grandpa Phil frowned. "If you were to break our grandson's heart because you had an interest in other men, would you betray his trust?"

Rhonda sighed as she said, "I admit my past of dating hasn't been... good. In fact, some of the dates I had with a couple of boys I knew ended badly. But I feel my crush on Arnold is genuine, Mister... er... Phil."

Helga shook her fist. Blast, she was really hoping she'd hear Arnold's last name.

"Hi, Helga. What's the trouble?"

Helga yelped as she turned to see Phoebe. "Phoebe! What are you doing back here?"

"You called me." Phoebe said, simply.

"No, I didn't!" Helga growled. "What is wrong with you! Get out of here and don't come over unless I need something!"

"Sorry..." Phoebe said as she started to go back.

Helga shook her head. She really liked Phoebe, but what is with her annoyance today?

Helga went back to focusing on Rhonda talking with Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie.

"In the past, Arnold has had several crushes. None of them returned the feelings, or maybe they tried, but they just weren't interested." Grandpa Phil said. "What makes you different from the other girls?"

"Well, like I have mentioned, Arnold and I have been friends since pre-school. We may be of different social classes, but I would be willing to sacrifice my own rich lifestyle, if it meant being with Arnold." Rhonda explained. "But as I've explained, we're both not sure on our feelings yet."

Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie whispered to each other as Helga was looking a little worried. So far, Rhonda does not seem to be bombing with Arnold's grandparents. She knew she couldn't do anything without being exposed, but she knew she could get them at dinner.

* * *

Outside, as Curly saw Phoebe about to get out, he started talking in the walkie talkie again.

"Phoebe!" Phoebe heard Helga's voice on the walkie talkie.

Phoebe looked at the walkie talkie, annoyed as she picked it up. "What is it, Helga?"

"Phoebe, I'm in trouble! I need you right now!" She heard Helga's voice say.

Phoebe groaned. "I'm on my way."

Phoebe went back inside the vents. Phoebe was starting to get annoyed with this by now.

* * *

Over at the dinner table, Arnold and Rhonda were sitting near the kitchen table as the meat and grits were being served.

Rhonda smiled as she said, "I have to say, buddy, being over at the grandparents' place is a really..."

"Unusual experience, but enjoyable?" Arnold smiled. "Yeah, that's what Gerald said to me the first time he personally visited the boarding house without going straight to my room."

"Still, it's actually pretty fun." Rhonda smiled. "I think your grandparents like me."

Near the vents, Helga looked ready to barf.

"Okay, Helga!"

Helga yelped as she saw Phoebe. "Phoebe, what-"

"Wait!" Phoebe glared at Helga. "Don't tell me! You're going to ask 'oh, what are you doing here?', and I'm going to be like, 'you called me over, Helga. You said so yourself'. And you're going to say..." Phoebe then started imitating Helga. "'No I didn't. You're freaking crazy! I didn't even call you!' And I'm going to say..." Phoebe then started squeaking a bit as she was a little mad. "'But Helga, you did call me. I'm following what you said! You said so on the freaking walkie-talkie!' And then, you're going to order me to go back and just as I'm about to get out of the vent, you're going to call back with another message, saying 'Oh, I'm in trouble, come get me right now', and the cycle repeats! Helga, I'm getting sick of this! Do you want me here or do you NOT want me here? ANSWER ME THAT!"

Helga stared in shock as Phoebe started to take deep breaths. Helga had to admit, this is the first time she ever saw Phoebe lose her cool. "Okay, okay, calm down. Okay, let me go over this one more time. I don't want you with me at this time. However, I will need you when the situation calls for it. If you're bored and lonely, I'll leave my walkie talkie on." Helga then turned on her walkie talkie. "If you want to talk to me, do it within outside. And if I need you, I'll call you? Okay, Phoebe? Okay? You okay with that?"

Phoebe started to calm down a little. "Okay... I guess so..."

"All right, if you're feeling better then, you just wait outside, okay? If you need to talk to me, go ahead and do so." Helga said.

"I'll do that. Thanks, Helga." Phoebe said as she started to crawl off.

Helga sighed. At least that was taken care of.

Helga then peeked out to see Arnold and Rhonda were with the other boarders as they were enjoying dinner and talking amongt themselves. Helga noticed that Arnold and Rhonda's hands were close to touching one another's. She then had the crazy idea to throw a chickpea she found in the vents (how that got up there she'd never know) and get them to start a food fight. Helga smirked. Of course, the boarders would be crazy and childish enough to do that. No way Rhonda would want to hang out with Arnold after that.

Helga was about to release the chickpea when...

"PHOEBE!"

Helga jumped a bit as she noticed her walkie talkie had chimed... with her voice? She picked it up in confusion. "What are you doing? I said I needed help!"

Helga frowned in suspicion. Something wasn't right here...

* * *

"It seemed to me you didn't, Helga." Phoebe said as she was fully getting out of the air vent. "Is it a real emergency?"

"CRIMINY, PHOEBE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Helga's voice yelled.

From the other side, Curly was chuckling to himself. Oh, how he was enjoying this! He then heard Phoebe's voice. "Helga, this better be a real emergency this time, or I'm walking out on you!"

"Who are you to judge me, Phoebe!" Curly said in his best Helga voice. "If you don't want to be my friend, fine!"

Phoebe just shook her head as she said, "You know, Helga, you're a witch! Why don't you make up your mind?"

Phoebe then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Helga, but it didn't quite register as she let of the button. "Oh, I'll be with you in a minute, Helga. I'm giving Helga a piece of my mind." Phoebe then started talking in the walkie talkie. "Now you listen here, Helga!"

Phoebe stared in shock as she turned to see Helga, who pointed towards her walkie talkie, which was now turned off. Phoebe looked at her walkie talkie as Helga's voice came on. "You listen HERE, Pheebs! Either help me or walk! It's your choice!"

Phoebe then finally caught on to what's going on. "Oh, uh, sure thing, Helga, I'll help you out."

"Well, see that you do!" "Helga"'s voice said.

"Before I do, I want to ask you something honestly." Phoebe said.

"Okay, shoot." "Helga"'s voice said through the walkie-talkie.

"What code-word do we use when talking about Gerald?" Phoebe asked as Helga smirked.

* * *

Curly was thrown for a loop. He honestly wasn't prepared for this. "UH..."

He picked up his walkie-talkie as he said in Helga's voice, "Codewords?"

* * *

Helga noticed the trash can shaking as she nodded. Phoebe then said in her walkie talkie as Helga slid down. "Yes, the code word we use for Gerald, my crush? Do you know it?"

* * *

"Uh..." Curly frowned as he picked up his walkie talkie, saying in Helga's voice. "Why would I care about stupid code-words! Just help me!"

"Not until I hear the code-word." Phoebe's voice sung.

"Uh..." Curly paused nervously. He smiled as he held up his walkie talkie and said, in Helga's voice. "Sport Guy?"

Curly then felt his neck being grabbed as he heard the REAL Helga's voice. "Wrong answer."

Helga picked up the walkie talkie as she said, "This is the real Helga, Phoebe. The answer is Chocolate Cake."

"That's right, Helga!" Phoebe's voice smiled as Helga dragged Curly out.

"THIS is the guy who's causing you trouble, Phoebe!" Helga glared.

Curly chuckled nervously as Helga glared at him. "Okay, buck-o, you've done crazy things in the past, but this just takes the cake. Phoebe, wait to the side! I'll be done with this guy in a minute!"

"Waiting nearby!" Phoebe smiled as she walked off to a distance.

"Come on, Helga..." Curly chuckled nervously.

"Out with it, crazy boy! WHY did you try to confuse little Phoebe?" Helga glared. She then thought to herself, _"And ruin my opportunity to sabotage Arnold and Princess?"_

"For revenge!" Curly glared.

"Typical." Helga rolled her eyes. "Okay, what did I do? The underwear glued to the seat trick? Gluing your glasses to your face? The rubber band static hair trick?"

"No, it was none of those things." Curly said. "In fact, I enjoy those practical jokes you do. No, it was for what happened YESTERDAY!"

"Yesterday?" Helga frowned. "What did I DO to you yesterday?"

"Do you recall the movie theater?" Curly frowned.

"I don't recall seeing YOU, but yeah, I watched a movie, and saw some scratched film in the middle! I don't see your point!" Helga frowned.

"Well, that film you scratched happened to be a JUMPSCARE I prepared especially!" Curly glared.

Helga blinked. "Wait... why would you go through the trouble to sneak into a theater and replace a part of a film with a jumpscare?"

"You ruined my sabotage for Arnold and Rhonda! I was planning to break them up!" Curly frowned.

Helga stared in surprise. "Wait... you're breaking them up?"

"Yes, I'm breaking them up! I can't stand seeing MY sweetheart going near THAT football head!" Curly frowned.

Helga paused. "Oh right... I forgot you're obsessed with Rhonda, for whatever reason..."

"Don't deny it, you know it's true." Curly smirked. "I'm assuming you're here for the same reason!"

"What?" Helga frowned. "No! Like I even care what the football head's relationship with princess is like."

"That's not what your love poems for Arnold say." Curly frowned.

Helga jumped in shock. "What-"

"Yeah. Word of advice, Helga. If you don't want people discovering your love poems in your pink book, put a combination lock on your locker!" Curly advised.

Helga growled as she glared at Curly. "You tell anybody about these love poems, I will make sure your future children will never be conceived because of my foot on your groin!"

"So, you do admit you love Arnold, hm?" Curly raised an eyebrow.

Helga frowned. "Well... I gue- fine, sort of!"

"Sort of?" Curly raised an eyebrow.

Helga sighed as she let out her romantic feelings. "Okay, fine, I confess! I love Arnold. I love him more than the rising sun in the sky! His cornflower hair shapes the perfection of his handsomeness! His green shirt is a symbol of goodness and unity! If I had a chance with Arnold, alone and together, I would say, "Yes, I love Arnold..." Helga paused. "What was his last name?"

Curly nodded. "Thought so..."

"Uh, Helga? You may want to see this." Phoebe called.

Helga and Curly raised eyebrows as they started to go over.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over to your grandparents' place. It was fun." Rhonda smiled to Arnold as she was walking out.

"It's my pleasure, Rhonda." Arnold smiled. "So, where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Actually... since we're doing a 'Meet the Parents' thing, my parents want to meet up with you tomorrow." Rhonda explained. "That is... assuming you want to..."

Arnold smiled as he put a hand on Rhonda's shoulder. "Meeting your parents formally will be great."

Rhonda smiled. "Thanks buddy."

Arnold then got this crazy idea to maybe kiss Rhonda on the cheek as he looked closer into her eyes.

Rhonda decided to go for another kiss on Arnold's cheek as the two leaned closer and closed their eyes.

What both of them didn't realize was that they missed their cheeks... but they didn't miss... their lips.

The two shared a sweet, soft kiss together as they both opened their eyes in shock.

Arnold and Rhonda then parted lips as they started to blush and smile as they both said, "Uh... well..."

Rhonda smiled. "Thanks, Arnold. See you at my parents tomorrow!"

"See you, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he closed the door. He sighed as he thought, _"I kissed Rhonda Lloyd on the lips... I really, REALLY like her... she's a sweet kisser."_

* * *

_"I kissed Arnold on the lips..." _Rhonda smiled as she giggled to herself. _"He's definitely the one for me... he's such a sweet kisser, too."_

Rhonda sighed, lovingly as she started to skip off, merrily.

* * *

Phoebe was now getting worried as she saw BOTH Helga and Curly twitching violently. Both of them obviously saw the kiss as they were now getting worried.

"My sweetheart... KISSING another!" Helga and Curly both said. "This has gone too far! I need to do something big!"

Helga and Curly looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Look, we're after the same thing, obviously. And since Rhonda's house is obviously kept watch at all times, there's nothing we can do there, so you just want to meet up and we can discuss plans on further dates they could possibly go on? Sure. You will? Yes. Great! Meet me at the park tomorrow! We'll talk more there. Phoebe, you're free to go."

"Uh... going..." Phoebe smiled as she walked off. She was now getting worried. If Helga and Curly are working together... this could only mean something big...

* * *

And that is the tenth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	11. Bed Time Thoughts

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, all four kids somehow involved in this little love square, Helga and Curly knowing about it, and Arnold and Rhonda not realizing it, were getting ready for bed as different thoughts ran through their minds.

* * *

Over at Rhonda's place, as she was getting ready for bed, she kept thinking back to the kiss that both she and Arnold shared in that moment.

_"I can hardly believe it..." _She thought to herself. _"We actually both initiated a kiss between the lips... I honestly didn't expect this until... well, much later, if we got that far along."_

Rhonda paused as she laid down on the bed. That kiss felt like the right thing, but at the same time, she was a little nervous. Why did she feel that way?

Rhonda looked up at the ceiling for a bit as she turned off the light. If her feelings for Arnold weren't intensified before, they were starting to grow now.

Rhonda couldn't help but give a small smile. She still can't believe that she and Arnold shared a kiss amongst themselves. Sure, Arnold may have had his fair share of kisses before... she certainly knew he forcefully shared one with Helga for the school play of Romeo and Juliet... and she didn't know of any other times that Arnold may have been kissed on the lips...

Then she thought of the times she was kissed on the lips... by Curly. Rhonda shuddered. How Curly manages to be annoying and sneak around in her thoughts, she would never know. Curly forcefully grabbing Rhonda, saying his infamous lines to 'give daddy some sugar'... she still shuddered, thinking about those horrible kisses... her mind was still clear on the time Curly blackmailed her to be HIS girlfriend for the week...

Which, come to think of it, Rhonda and Arnold were doing something similar... but they were both willing to give it a try after talking about it. Unlike that annoyance Curly...

Rhonda frowned. Why was she thinking about Curly at this hour? She hated him. Everybody at PS 118 knew THAT.

She shook all thoughts of Curly out of her brain to focus on Arnold... she smiled a bit as she lifted her eyes down to sleep, her dreams overtaking her...

* * *

Over at the boarding house, up in Arnold's room, as Arnold just got ready for bed, Arnold sat down at his desk as he was rolling a marble around, his mind still on the kiss he and Rhonda shared.

_"Oh Rhonda..." _Arnold sighed. _"She is a very beautiful girl... a nice, pretty girl... how have I never noticed her charm before?"_

Arnold then got up from his desk and laid down on his bed, smiling about the kiss. He felt like it was the best thing in the world... but, somewhere deep inside him, he felt worried.

As Arnold turned off the light, he looked up at the ceiling, wondering how his relationship with Rhonda would work out. He remembered something similar happening when Rhonda was Curly's girlfriend for a week... but even then, he didn't know the FULL story. Curly was pretty secretive that way, but he never asked.

Arnold smiled, thinking about the kiss once again. He remembered the sweet kisses he had before, with Lila, maybe one of the sixth graders, he didn't remember if he gave one to the fake pen pal known as Cecile, who he could never figure out who she really was... and...

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he was now thinking about the forced kisses he was given... by none other than Helga G. Pataki, the girl who would often bully him. Even though Helga does bully him on occasion, Arnold always thought that she was a complete enigma. She had her own agenda, sure, she would often make his life a living hell... but at the same time... Arnold frowned as he thought about the times Helga forcefully put her lips on Arnold's...

The school play. The FTI building incident when Arnold figured out Helga was Deep Voice. The one summer at the beach... and even that 'heat of the moment' confessed love, which took him by surprise. Arnold couldn't help but wonder...

Arnold frowned. How did his mind wander right into the mystery of Helga G. Pataki. She hated Arnold, and everybody knew it too. But, still, just to know the mystery of Helga...

Arnold shook his head of all thoughts of Helga so that he could go back to focusing on Rhonda's beauty... he gave a lovesick smile as sleep overtook him...

* * *

Over at the Pataki household, Helga was over in her Arnold shrine in the closet, ready for bed, as she was trying to write another love poem whilst thinking about Arnold... but she was having difficulty.

"I can't focus!" Helga growled. "Every time I try to think up something, PRINCESS pops into my mind!"

Helga groaned as she decided to put up the dartboard that she had acquired a few days after accidentally starting the whole 'Arnold Loves Lila' scenario. She would usually have a picture of Lila as the target she would try to hit with the darts, but ever since she heard that Arnold didn't like her like her anymore, thanks to word from Phoebe, she took down the photo of Lila. But now she felt the need to hang RHONDA'S picture up on the bullseye now. And hang a picture, she did.

Helga growled as she threw darts over to the dartboard, saying multiple things. "This is for crushing me! This is for stealing Arnold! This is for admitting smugly you kissed him on the cheek!"

Helga's eyes narrowed as she looked at Rhonda's face on the dartboard, ready to take aim toward the eye in the picture. "And THIS... oh this..."

* * *

"...THIS... is for the kiss you planted on MY Rhonda!" Curly growled as he was throwing darts at Arnold's photo. Curly was similarily upset.

Curly sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, still in shock about the kiss that happened between his beloved and that football head! He just couldn't believe it! All his hard work, of him trying to impress Rhonda... all dashed because both of them happen to have a crush on each other! And if Arnold didn't have it before... he certainly did NOW!

Curly sighed as he looked up. Some people would say he was mainly obsessed with Rhonda, kissing her against her will and being amourous towards her was crazy and stupid. Most people would think Curly does that randomly for attention... but it wasn't it at all, for Curly.

Curly didn't KNOW when the crush on Rhonda started. Maybe it was from when Rhonda had glasses for a short time. Curly thought to himself that Rhonda didn't really look too bad in glasses, that she was just letting her emotions do the talking for her, refusing to believe she didn't look good in glasses. Curly knew she eventually got contacts, but he still thought she looked better in glasses.

Anyway, ever since then, Curly wanted to get to know Rhonda, wanted to get attached to her, but he knew someone like her would never approve of him. So he did what he did best... be random and crazy. And when Rhonda had her eyes on Sid and Harold for a short period of time, Curly became jealous as he tried to get rid of his competition as best as he could, which were met with good results.

Now, with Arnold being Rhonda's new boyfriend, Curly was still jealous. This was EXACTLY what he did with Rhonda, be boyfriend and girlfriend for a week! Okay, maybe he blackmailed her into being boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was the best for him! But to think, Rhonda would actually do it WILLINGLY... WITH THAT FOOTBALL HEAD! He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Well, now that he and Helga are teaming up... maybe it'll be better... he knew one thing... he and Helga had to meet up and discuss future plans with each other now... seeing as how they shared a similar hatred for the relationship...

He laid down on his bed as he tried to go to sleep...

* * *

Helga sighed as she was now trying to sleep, knowing full well that meeting with Curly... with HER being in charge, of course... will be the best thought out plan she could have done... she now knew that she and Curly share a similar hatred for the relationship between Arnold and Rhonda...

Helga laughed a bit as she fell asleep. She felt pretty good, that much was for sure.

* * *

And here we go with the eleventh chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	12. Sharing Stories

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Arnold heard his alarm clock ring as he turned it off.

Arnold shook his head as he looked out the window. "Well... today I'm going to meet up with Rhonda's parents."

Arnold sighed. He knew he had to be careful when handling Rhonda's parents. Even though he and the others knew a lot about her parents, thanks to Sid and Harold, they told him about how her parents put them through a simple test... huge questioning, wondering whether Rhonda was the right girl for those boys. Sid and Harold told Arnold they bombed the test in some form, because of a simple screw-up. And the one question that threw them off was 'What important qualities do you have, and how useful is it?'.

Arnold began to think about the important qualities he had. One obvious one was that he helped people whenever they were in need. Some people even see Arnold as this national hero to go to for advice, even for the adults. It started out as something he did to help his fellow students and maybe even the boarders at his home, but it eventually expanded to the point where even his closest friends and enemies were coming to HIM for help.

And Arnold is a really helpful person. For some reason, he always knew the right thing to say, and what he could do to help, even if something seemed to be off. In the end, Arnold was just glad to be helpful.

Arnold sighed as he looked up. He just hoped that was enough to impress Rhonda's parents.

* * *

Over at the park, Curly was waiting near the bench as he saw Helga coming up and sitting down next to him, scowling with her arms crossed. Curly sighed. "Looks like somebody didn't sleep well last night."

"You kidding?" Helga laughed a little, though she was still mad. "I slept great. It's not like I kept dreaming about the horrors of what that stupid princess would do to MY Arnold!"

"Don't you mention that football-headed monstrosity and MY sweetheart getting comfy together in the same sentence, even though I just did so!" Curly muttered.

"Still a little sore that your little princess has set her eyes on MY football head?" Helga asked.

"You have no idea..." Curly groaned. "So, Helga, tell me more about how you fell for Arnold. We both know about each of our crushes now..."

"Please, Curly, everybody KNEW you had a crush on Rhonda since... well, I want to say since you and Rhonda went together for a week, but..." Helga paused.

"Helga, something you should know about that, I blackmailed Rhonda into being my girlfriend for that week. You remember that mink coat she wore for the party?" Curly asked as Helga nodded. "Well, that night, she got it dirty, and that mink coat happened to be a present for her mother. Being the gentleman I was..."

"You, a gentleman?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"...I offered to help clean it up, thanks to my parents' occupations, but only if she agreed to be together for a week. She didn't want to do it, but she had no other choice. It was either this or I tell her parents about the coat." Curly shrugged. "She had no other choice. Thanks to my manipulating skills, I made her do as she says for the week... well, until she dumped me, and afterwards, you all know what happened."

"Wait..." Helga paused. "We all witnessed the break-up and..."

Helga's eyes widened. "We all thought Rhonda was just being a complete..."

Helga glared at Curly. "You, sir, are a tricky little... I can't believe you got away with most of that! And we made RHONDA out to be the bad guy!"

"Well, maybe if you all just gave her a chance to explain herself..." Curly sighed. "Oh well, that doesn't matter now. Even before then, I was trying to get myself together with Rhonda. Earliest I can remember having a crush on her was when she had glasses for a short time."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Helga laughed. "Little princess couldn't handle the glasses just because they made her look like a geek!"

"I don't know about you, but I thought she looked great in glasses, even if she didn't think so." Curly said. "Even if she DID have the glasses on her, she'd still be the same person. Just because you have glasses on does not label you as something else. You're still the same person. Besides, I've seen a lot of older people with glasses that are considered pretty popular."

"Oh yeah, sure, like, just because you don't have 20-20 vision, it labels you as an unpopular girl?" Helga laughed. "Was Rhonda really that dense and worried?"

"Yeah." Curly laughed a bit. "She may be cute, but I think she just needs to get her mind cleared. Well, enough about me and Rhonda. Tell me about you and Arnold."

Helga frowned. "Just that I love Arnold. What's it to you?"

"You know, I may hate Arnold now... but I still have his phone number." Curly smirked. "I can easily give him a call and tell him you love him!"

Helga groaned. "Another form of blackmail?"

"Call it what you will." Curly said.

"Okay, fine. I guess it all started in preschool. Big Bob and Miriam were too busy with Olga, making her as perfect as she can be..." Helga growled. "Why do they always pay attention and be happy when Olga's around and yet I'm like a little speck of dust to them when they have their little issues?"

"What's the matter?" Curly asked.

"Sorry, a bit of a family issue, you wouldn't understand. Anyway, I decided to walk to preschool, since nobody was paying attention to me. I had a lot of bad luck going over, and... well, long story short, the first person I've ever met who helped me and has been friendly to me... happened to be Arnold." Helga sighed.

"Wow..." Curly said.

"Yeah, Arnold may not remember it, but first day, me and him got along pretty good, because I didn't have a whole lot of things... Arnold helped me clean myself, gave me one of his snacks... and..." Helga sighed. "Well, I felt something for him that my parents would never give me... love. It was the first time I was ever treated with some form of kindness..."

Curly raised an eyebrow. "Not even your parents OR your sister treated you with kindness?"

"Well, I think my father and mother tried, but not as much, and Olga... well, she was being a bit of a positive role model, but something..." Helga groaned. "I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it. It's just too much to explain."

"Well, all right. I won't talk about your family life." Curly shrugged. "Let's go back to your football head. You had the perfect chance to make friends with him, since he was kind to you. Why didn't you?"

Helga sighed. "The other kids in my preschool. They were all staring at me and... making fun of me... I think Harold initiated it... and well... I didn't want to ruin my reputation and... I guess I snapped, making myself the bigger threat to the kids who crossed my path. I even had to be cross to Arnold as well, just to cover my tracks... and well, this is the girl you see before you now."

"Wow... you have a horrible way of showing your love to Arnold." Curly frowned.

"Like chasing after Rhonda is any better?" Helga shook her head.

"Fair point." Curly said. "Look, that's not why we're here, though. We're here to talk about how to break Arnold and Rhonda up!"

"Right." Helga frowned.

"We better go over to my house, then." Curly sighed. "We'll talk more there."

"Good idea." Helga nodded as she looked around. "There may still be a few people around."

"Right." Curly nodded as the two started to go off. "Am-scray, am-scray."

* * *

Over at Rhonda's house, Rhonda smiled as she had just brushed the last strand of her hair to perfection. She smiled as she ran downstairs and nodded to her parents. "Good morning, mother, father."

"Good morning, angel." Buckley said as he hugged Rhonda.

"Okay, sweetheart, we're ready to meet your new boyfriend, anytime he's ready." Brooke said. "Let's just hope he is as good as you say he is."

"Mother, of course Arnold is good. Sure, Harold and Sid may not have been good, but talk with Arnold, I'm sure you guys can get along pretty well." Rhonda said.

"Well, fortunately, we have reserved a little field trip for today, and we managed to reserve an extra seat just for your new boyfriend, so once he arrives, we'll have our conversation, and then... we'll go." Buckley said. "Fair enough?"

Rhnda nodded. "That is reasonable, Daddy."

Rhonda heard the doorbell ring as she gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's him!"

Rhonda giggled a bit as she ran downstairs. Brooke and Buckley raised a couple eyebrows as Buckley says, "She never did that when Harold or Sid came over..."

"Kind of like me when I met you..." Brooke paused. She smiled. "This ought to be interesting..."

* * *

With that, we close the twelfth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	13. FOURTH DAY DATE: Parent Talk and Garden

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold, dressed in a nice suit and hair combed nicely, was waiting near the door as he rang the doorbell again. He took a deep breath. Hopefully, he didn't overdo it with being a little fancy for Rhonda's parents.

The door opened as Arnold saw a smile on Rhonda's face.

"Hey, buddy!" Rhonda giggled. "Oooh, I see you pulled out the stops. I have a feeling it's not just for me, hm?"

Arnold gave a small smile. "You are correct in assuming that, beautiful."

Rhonda took his hand as the two of them walked inside. "You already know my house from the inside, but I assume that's because of the lovely parties I invite you to. Let me show you around my place."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Curly's place, Helga and Curly were up in Curly's room as Curly was beginning to dig around for a few things.

"Let me see... pencil, pencil, pencil... oh, there's my Get Fuzzy comic collection... pencil, pencil... here we go!" Curly smiled as he pulled out a pencil from his desk.

Helga, during this time, looked around Curly's room, which she could hardly believe she was seeing. Sure, it felt like a regular boy's bedroom, but it seemed pretty neat and there were quite a few pictures hanging around. Helga couldn't help but notice a picture of her fourth grade class AND a list next to it.

Curiously, Helga decided to pick up the list and read it.

"Classmates I know personally inside and out in alphabetical order." Helga read the top of the list.

"Oh, let me update that." Curly said as he grabbed the list and started writing a few things down on the list. "There you go. Read to your heart's contents."

Helga blinked, but nodded as she read Arnold's entry. "Arnold. Last name currently unknown as nobody ever reveals it. Might be..." Helga looked up to Curly. "Really? That's what you think his last name is?"

"Well, why not? His grandfather uses it." Curly shrugged. "It's entirely possible."

Helga shook her head as she looked at the list. "Nicest guy I ever known... until the day he took Rhonda away from me. Now out to break the two up!"

Helga shook her head as she went further down the list as she noticed her name. "Helga Pataki. Meanest girl in the class."

Helga chuckled. "That's true."

Helga then continued reading. "She's tough, but fair and pretty funny."

Helga smiled. "Again, also true."

Helga continued. "I make it a severe note never to cross her path... unless she crosses me first."

Helga frowned. "Not a chance, Curly."

Helga continued. "Learned that she has a crush on Arnold, which, be honest, I didn't see coming at all. Didn't actually think she was capable of love, due to her horrible family."

Helga blinked. "My family isn't horrible."

"Helga, from your attitude, you have parents who seemed to neglect you." Curly rolled his eyes from underneath his sunglasses. "Don't deny it, you know it's true."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Hey, they're good people! All right, I admit they're a little unorthodox, but I've taken care of myself pretty good when around Big Bob and Miriam."

"Whatever you say, Helga." Curly rolled his eyes.

Helga shook her head as she went and found Rhonda's name on the list. "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. My destined girl-to-be. She is, as most say, perfection. She knows she digs me, even though she can't see it yet. Currently as a crush on..." Helga noticed that Sid and Harold were next to Rhonda's name, but seemed to be crossed out... and Arnold was now replacing those names.

Helga sighed. "Curly, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Curly said.

"Why, exactly, do you keep a list of names from the people in your class? Honestly, it feels eerie and creepy!" Helga shuddered.

"I guess it's just part of who I am." Curly sighed.

"What, a future serial killer?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"I resent that remark!" Curly frowned. "Look, just because I got upset over a few things doesn't mean I go psycho over every small thing."

Helga glared at Curly. "You framed Eugene for pulling the fire alarm because he returned your pencil all chewed up and sharpened down to the eraser. You holed yourself in the Principal's office because of a misunderstanding for who's ball monitor that week. You even almost KILLED us in a haunted house because nobody would let you tell the story of the ghost bride! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were bi-polar."

Curly paused. "I don't know what that last word meant, but I can assure you that's not true. Let's focus back on our... problem, okay?"

"Right..." Helga sighed as she and Curly sat down. "Okay, you've been around Rhonda a lot, and so have I. And we've both had encounters with Arnold..."

"You a lot more than me, it seems." Curly smirked.

"Don't push your luck, crazy." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with favorite hang-out places, then." Curly said as he wrote both Arnold and Rhonda's names. "Okay, I'll tell you where Rhonda loves to hang out, and you can tell me a lot about Arnold's, since I followed Rhonda more than you have, and you seem to stalk Arnold more."

"I don't stalk Arnold!" Helga frowned.

Curly raised an eyebrow. Helga sighed. "Okay, maybe I stalked him a few times... but only when I accidentally left something that could have potentially revealed my secret!"

"Accidentally?" Curly asked.

"Can we please focus!" Helga frowned. "Okay, here's what I know about Arnold's hang-out spots..."

* * *

"Mother, father, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, just for the week, Arnold." Rhonda said as she and Arnold went inside the kitchen where Buckley and Brooke were waiting.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold bowed his head.

Buckley and Brooke looked at each other as Brooke whispered, "Well, the boy sure knows how to dress nicely."

"Indeed." Buckley whispered, as he turned to his daughter, who was holding Arnold's hand. "Sweetheart, why don't you wait in the other room?"

"Yes, daddy." Rhonda nodded as she whispered to Arnold, "Good luck."

Arnold nodded as he turned to Rhonda's parents.

"Sit down, son." Buckley said in a firm, but gentle voice.

Arnold obeyed willingly as he faced Rhonda's parents.

"Now, from what we understand, my perfect angel seems to have taken a fancy to you." Brooke said as she looked at him. "We're going to ask you a few questions, questions that are really personal. You understand?"

"I understand perfectly, Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold nodded.

"Very well." Buckley took a deep breath. "Arnold... what do you think of my daughter. Be honest."

Arnold took a deep breath. "In truth, I like Rhonda. I think she's a very pretty girl. A girl who I think deserves only the best. Am I the best? I don't really know. But we are pretty good friends. I help her, she helps me. Am I in love with your daughter? Well, I do think she's really a beautiful young girl, but I'm not sure how far we're both willing to go." Arnold paused. "I mean, after all, I'm only ten. Do I care about your daughter... I like to say, yes. I feel that she and I are very close. Would she and I get involved with each other as we grow older? That's still up in the air, but I would say... yes."

Buckley and Brooke nodded, keeping a neutral facial expression. Brooke then asked, "You do understand that my little perfect angel is the heiress to a fortune. We Lloyds come from a very wealthy family. If you were old enough to marry our daughter, would you do it for the money?"

Arnold blushed a bit, thinking about the question. "Mrs. Lloyd, that is kind of thinking ahead, but if I was to marry your daughter, I would do so out of love. As for the money, it wouldn't buy me happiness. The money would be a benefit, yes, but taking care of Rhonda, being friends with her, being protective of her being, and helping her out in any way I can... that would be enough to make the both of us happy."

Brooke and Buckley looked at each other as they gave a small smile. Buckley then turned to Arnold. "Tell me something, Arnold. If you two DID get close together... and you were manipulated by other girls... would you break my daughter's heart by cheating?"

Arnold blushed again. "Again, Mr. Lloyd, that's thinking ahead. And while it is true that I have fallen for other girls before I showed interest in Rhonda, in those relationships, I at least stayed faithful to the girls. I want it to be the same if me and Rhonda do get together."

Brooke nodded. "What qualities do you have that could be beneficial?"

"Well, as everybody knows, I'm a very helpful guy." Arnold explained. "Students, my grandparents, the people who live at the boarding house... even a couple of adults from time to time, turn to me for help, and I give them the best advice I can give them. My help would usually benefit them, like many others."

"Interesting..." Brooke nodded.

"One last question." Buckley asked. "If you continue dating our daughter, will you always be truthful to me, to my wife, and to her should anything happen to her?"

"Yes. I would be truthful and faithful if Rhonda and I continue dating. And if something happens, I realize that it is my responsibility to take care of her." Arnold explained.

Buckley nodded. "Okay, son. That's about it. Why don't you go talk with our daughter for a bit."

Arnold nodded as he started to get up. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd. I'm glad we had this talk."

Brooke and Buckley smiled as Arnold left the room. As soon as the door shut, Brooke turned to Buckley. "Buckley, darling?"

"Yes?" Buckley asked.

"He would make a great son-in-law." Brooke said.

"You thought so too, huh?" Buckley said as he smiled. "Guess our little girl found the perfect boy after all."

Brooke smiled. "I believe she has."

* * *

Back at Curly's place, Helga and Curly were talking with each other, still discussing the hang-out places, when Curly felt a twinge in his head as he groaned.

"What's with you?" Helga asked.

"I have a feeling that Rhonda's parents... LIKE that dumb football head." Curly groaned. "Oh great, why did he have to be a good boy? WHY?"

"Come on, Arnold does have a bit of a reputation. Can't quite blame him for that." Helga said. "But if you're serious about this... then we need to think fast and see if we can break them up!"

"I'm way ahead of you, Helga!" Curly said. "Okay, let's discuss Arnold's hang-out places and see where we go from here."

"All right. Then I'll go over to Arnold's place and wait until he and Rhonda arrive to drop him off. I'll keep myself hidden, but in hearing range, so that way, I can overhear where Arnold and Rhonda are going for their next date!" Helga said. "Then, we can pull off our plan!"

"Perfect!" Curly smiled. "Okay, let's see..."

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold and Rhonda were both sitting in the backseat of a good limosine as Rhonda's parents were looking towards their daughter and her new boyfriend.

Arnold whispered to Rhonda, "Rhonda, they've been keeping quiet since we got in the limosine. I wonder why."

"It's strange, too. Usually, when I had Sid and Harold over, they usually have a lot to say, giving me not-so-subtle hints that these boys weren't right for me..." Rhonda paused. "Do you think they think you're the right one for me?"

"Who knows?" Arnold whispered as he turned to the parents. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd... where are we going at this time?"

"You'll find out." Buckley gave a warm smile.

"Indeed." Brooke smiled. "It's a... very special place."

They felt the limo stop as Buckley smiled. "I think we just arrived."

Arnold and Rhonda looked outside as Rhonda gasped. "Mother, father, is that..."

"Indeed, it is, sweetheart." Buckley said as the door opened. "Arnold, my boy, welcome to the Lloyd's Garden of Hope. Only me, my wife and my daughter have ever came in, with the few occasional workers to care for the garden. You, my boy, are going to be our first to step inside the Garden of Hope."

Rhonda gasped as she whispered, "Arnold, this is a rare thing. Mommy and Daddy NEVER allow anybody else except for the workers in this garden."

"I... I feel flattered, sir." Arnold said as he stepped inside.

"This little garden we have... it is a very beautiful place." Brooke smiled as she and Buckley lead the two kids over to a nearby tree, where a small picnic was set up nearby. "Come on, have a seat."

And so, Rhonda's family, Rhonda and Arnold sat down as they started talking and discussing plans for what was going on with Rhonda, what Rhonda's family were going to do for their vacation... and Rhonda's mother mentioned that she and Rhonda's father could consider inviting Arnold along... if the two were still together.

Rhonda gave a smile to Arnold as she latched her hand to his. Arnold gave a small smile back as she laid her head down on her lap, getting comfortable. Arnold gave a small smile as he stroked her hair gently.

Brooke and Buckley noticed as they gave a small smile. Brooke whispered to Buckley, "That is so adorable!"

"Indeed, it is." Buckley smiled as he saw his own daughter getting comfortable around the boy she likes. "It's moments like this that make you... feel warm."

* * *

It was over in the evening as the limosine pulled up at Arnold's place as Arnold came out of the limo.

"Thanks for the great time, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd. I had a lot of fun today." Arnold smiled.

"You're welcome, Arnold." Buckley said. "And Arnold? Rhonda is really lucky to have a boy like you."

"Thanks..." Arnold said as Rhonda came out.

"Hey, buddy... what do you want to do tomorrow?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold paused. "How about the park? We can probably play catch, get some lunch and just hang out together, the two of us."

Rhonda smiled. "That sounds fine with me, buddy."

The two leaned towards each other as they gave a warm smile. Both had considered wanting to kiss each other again, but knew their parents were nearby, so they decided to hug each other.

Rhonda then went back in her limo as she said, "See you tomorrow, buddy."

Arnold waved good-bye. "So long, beautiful!"

Arnold thought he heard a gag from somewhere, but shook it off as nothing as he watched the limo go off into the distance. Arnold gave a small smile as he went inside, giving a warm smile.

Unknown to Arnold, as he just went inside, Helga and Curly came out of the alleys, Helga almost sick to her stomach. "I can't believe Arnold just gave her a pet name!"

"How do you think I feel?" Curly groaned. "Well, okay, we got the destination! Tomorrow morning, let's get to work!"

Helga nodded as the two smirked evilly. Arnold and Rhonda may have gotten some lucky breaks, but no more! This time, this was personal!

* * *

And there is the thirteenth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	14. The Nightmares of Helga and Curly

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, Helga was asleep as she was sighing. She was tossing, turning, and groaning, having a nightmare. She murmured, "Oh God, no, no! Arnold, my love... how could you betray me..."

* * *

_Helga was seen walking a long corridor as she felt scared._

_"Hello? Anyone there?" Helga called out into the distance, but nobody was there._

_She kept walking until she had finally reached a door. Curious, she reached out her hand, and turned the knob._

_And as soon as she opened the door, she started to regret doing so in the first place._

_The minute she stepped inside, she could see nothing but darkness... and what seemed to be a floating head in the distance._

_"What the-" Helga gasped as the floating head turned to reveal... a smirking, smug Rhonda. "Rhonda?"_

_"Hello, Helga." Rhonda chuckled evilly. "Well, what do you think of this? I take your true love, now I take your dreams away!"_

_Helga growled. "You... wouldn't... dare!"_

_"Oh, I'm SO sorry! You don't want ME to be with Arnold?" Rhonda mocked. "Tough balls, sister! You had your chance to get him... multiple times, in fact! Every chance, you blew it! It's not MY fault I beat you to your game!"_

_"You little witch!" Helga growled as she was about to lunge for Rhonda... but something held her back. Helga turned and gasped as she saw that she was attached to a ball and chain. "What the-?"_

_Rhonda giggled evilly. "What do you think, huh? You know, I would say you don't deserve this... but as it turns out, I believe that you do! Honestly, did you really think you and Arnold have a chance together? I always thought you two were a horrible pairing that'll never catch on! Let's face it, Helga, to Arnold, you're just his bully!"_

_"I can confess his love to him!" Helga growled._

_"Okay, let's see how that works out." Rhonda laughed as she heard someone walked in. "Arnold, my dearest boyfriend, how are you today?"_

_"I'm feeling all right, my beautiful princess!" Arnold sighed as he was walking towards Rhonda's arms._

_"Gag me..." Helga felt sick to the stomach._

_"Oh, Arnold, I believe Helga here has something to say to you." Rhonda said, pointing towards Helga._

_Arnold turned to Helga in curiosity as he asked, "What is it you want to tell me, Helga?"_

_Helga then suddenly felt nervous as she looked up at Arnold. "Er... well... I..."_

_From nearby, Rhonda raised an eyebrow. Helga tried to open her mouth. "Oh Arnold... why don't you mind your own business, football head!?"_

_Helga covered her mouth in horror, realizing what she had just said. Rhonda shook her head as she came over to Helga and whispered, "You blew it."_

_Rhonda then gave an evil smile to Helga, before turning with a cute smile to Arnold. "Arnold, my dearest, why don't we kiss lips right here?"_

_"Are you sure it's right? I mean, Helga is right there." Arnold said, pointing towards Helga._

_"I know." Rhonda said in a sultry voice as she grabbed his face and started kissing his lips hungrily._

_What pained Helga the most was seeing her true love... KISSING Rhonda back. She just couldn't stand the horror as she screamed._

* * *

Helga quickly wrote up in a sweat as she took deep breathes.

"Oh God, that dream! Rhonda's going to invade my nightmares if this keeps up!" Helga groaned... before frowning in determination. "I need to break them up as soon as I can! Hopefully, my co-jointed plan with Curly works!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Gammelthorpe residence, Curly was trying to sleep his little eyes out, but like Helga, he was also tossing and turning as he was groaning. "No... no... not another remake of Captain America... I mean, not Rhonda!"

* * *

_Curly was looking around a dystopian wasteland filled with ruined cars and brown skies as Curly climbed up the area and yelled out his infamous battlecry, "WOLVERINES!"_

_Curly was smiling as he was waving his makeshift spear around. He could not WAIT until he got himself home... his new wasteland home, where his devoted girlfriend, who loved his craziness, was waiting right for him._

_Curly smiled as he slid down the pile of ruined cars as he walked the distance. Curly roared at some nearby monstrous rats as he walked by._

_"Hello, neighbor!" The monstrous rat waved to Curly as he went back to his newspaper. "Such a polite fellow!"_

_Pretty soon, Curly arrived at his home as he knocked on the door. "Sweetheart, I'm home!"_

_He heard nothing from the inside. "Rhonda? Sweetheart?"_

_Curly reached out his hand and turned the knob as he peeked inside. "Hello?"_

_Curly then heard sounds coming from inside the closet. Curly, on high alert, readied his spear as he reached for the door. But as soon as he opened the door... he started to stare in horror at the sight he was seeing._

_"Rhonda!" Curly gasped as he saw his love kissing a very muscular Arnold. "Wh-why? Why did you do this?"_

_Rhonda was about to say something when Arnold interjected._

_"I'll tell you why, Curly." Arnold glared. "Rhonda is BORED of you!"_

_"What? How could she be bored of... THIS?" Curly smirked as he twirled his spear around in the air and caught it. Curly made a triumphant laugh._

_Rhonda just yawned at the sight, as if bored at what she seen Curly do._

_Arnold flexed his muscles a bit as he asked Rhonda, "What do you think of these?"_

_"Oooo... I like." Rhonda smiled as she was about to go towards Arnold._

_"Rhonda, I can't believe you!" Curly said as he grabbed his girl. "Looking your eyes toward other men when you have me? Arnold, get the heck out of my house! Rhonda, I forbid you from seeing that football-headed muscle menace EVER!"_

_"Hey, you don't tell Rhonda what to do!" Arnold growled at Curly. "Let the beautiful lady decide for herself!"_

_"Very well, I will!" Curly frowned as he let go of Rhonda and the two stood between her. "Though there's no point. My Rhonda will still go for... Rhonda, I'm this way. You're heading towards Arnold."_

_"I know." Rhonda said as she jumped into Arnold's arms. "Oh, Arnold, take me to a place far away..."_

_Arnold looked over to a horrified Curly. "I believe she has made her choice."_

_Arnold then gave a warm smile towards the girl in his arms as he said, "So, Rhonda, think we should... start a family of our own?"_

_"That I would love, my sexy muscle man!" Rhonda swooned._

_Curly screamed like a little girl at the sight of what had just occurred._

* * *

It was right there and then that Curly woke up from his dream.

"Oh Marcie!" Curly took a deep breath. "Arnold's love for Rhonda is strong, EVEN in my dreams! When it was Sid and Harold, it wasn't that strong!"

Curly paused. "Also, talking rats? I need to stop eating garlic hot sauce filled hot dogs before bed."

Curly groaned as he looked up. Hopefully, the plan he and Helga thought up better work!

* * *

And there is the fourteenth chapter! How was it? By the way, little sneak peek at chapter fifteen, since this chapter we focused on Helga and Curly's nightmares... next chapter, we're going to focus on Arnold and Rhonda's sweet dreams! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	15. Arnold and Rhonda's Sweet Dreams

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Lloyd residence, Rhonda was having a nice, peaceful sleep as she was getting comfortable. She sighed lovingly as she was beginning to dream...

* * *

_Inside a summer home, an older Rhonda was sighing on the couch as she had her arms clung around an older Arnold, who was stroking her hair._

_"Oh, that's so nice..." Rhonda sighed as she looked up to her love interest. "My prince?"_

_"Yes, my princess?" Arnold asked as he looked down._

_"I was thinking about... you know... us." Rhonda asked as she sat down. "We've been dating ever since fourth grade, and even when we were away in college for the full four years, we made our long-distance relationship work. We've been dating, long-distance counting, for at least fourteen years. You're a good psychiatrist, and I'm, of course, a nice looking model."_

_"No denying that, my little sweet princess." Arnold gave a smile as he kissed her cheek. "Which is, actually, something I wanted to talk to you about as well."_

_"Oh?" Rhonda raised her head in curiosity as Arnold got up and Rhonda got comfortable in her seat. _

_"I realize we've been dating for many years now. We've made out at least a few times during the times we've dated. And if there's any lady that helped me through rough times and got me through sticky situations, even when I was capable of getting out of them myself, I'm glad you were by my side." __Arnold got down on one knee as he looked at the shocked Rhonda. "So, I want to ask you... Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, will you marry me?"_

_He pulled out a zirconian ring._

_Rhonda gasped in delight as she hugged him. "Yes! Yes, I will, Arnold! Thank you, thank you!"_

_Arnold and Rhonda closed their eyes as they both kissed..._

_The next thing she knew, Rhonda and Arnold were just going in the Lloyd residence, hand in hand as the two kept kissing. The two then sat down on the couch as Arnold gave a warm smile to his new wife. "Well, Rhonda, what do you think?"_

_"What do I think? I have an awesome husband who's very caring, I still have my home and my riches, and..." Rhonda giggled as she rubbed her belly. "I'm about a month pregnant. I think this could be the best life I could ever wish for..."_

_Arnold gave a kiss to his new wife. "And we'll always be there for our child, no matter what."_

_"That is very, very true." Rhonda smiled as she kissed her new husband._

* * *

Rhonda sighed lovingly for a moment as she fluttered her eyes opened... then she shook her head. "Man, that was a great dream... I don't think I ever had this one before... being in a happy relationship with Arnold?"

Rhonda smiled as she reached for her glass of water and drank it a bit. "It's a shame we're dating for a week though... I don't know if Arnold has the same feelings I do for him... I hope he does..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Sunset Arms boarding house, on the top floor, Arnold was sleeping his life away as he was giving a warm smile, having happy dreams about the new crush he is having.

* * *

_Over at Slausen's, Arnold and Rhonda were hanging out, drinking from the same milkshake as the two of them gave loving smiles to each other._

_"Oh, Arnold, this was the best week I ever had with you." Rhonda gave a slight giggle towards the boy she loved._

_"I like it too, Rhonda." Arnold smiled._

_"It's..." Rhonda sighed as she looked down. "It's a shame it's only for a week, though. I understand that despite the fun we had together, you don't have the crush I did. But I'm totally cool with it. I'm just glad we tried this... you and me... I just wish it didn't end so soon..."_

_Arnold looked over at Rhonda's sad eyes, now knowing what he had to do. "Maybe... maybe it doesn't have to end like this."_

_"What do you mean?" Rhonda asked, out of curiosity._

_"Rhonda, during that week, I found myself with new feelings that were now waking up. At first, I thought that hanging with you for a week, even if it wasn't a romantic thing, we would still treat each other like friends..." Arnold explained. "But the more I hung around you, the more I noticed... your beauty. Your charm. Your smile. Your personality, everything about you that I like... I like even more now."_

_"Buddy?" Rhonda asked out of curiosity as he held her in his arms._

_"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd... I love you too. And I want to be your boyfriend, beautiful... if you're willing to be my girlfriend." Arnold offered._

_Rhonda gasped in delight as she hugged him. "Oh, Arnold, yes! Yes, I want to be your girlfriend!"_

_Arnold and Rhonda then gave sweet kisses to each other as they sighed, out of love._

_Arnold blinked his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was in the school dance floor, with a fashionably dressed Rhonda. Arnold looked towards Rhonda and smiled. "Beautiful, you are gorgeous."_

_Rhonda gave a slight giggle as she clung tight to him. "Thank you, charming. You don't look too bad yourself!"_

_"And the king and queen of the school dance are... Arnold Sh- I can't read that name, and Rhonda Lloyd!"_

_"Oh my God! We won, we won!" Rhonda smiled as she clung her hand to his, making Arnold blush._

_The next thing they knew, the spotlight was on them as the two started to dance._

_"Oh, Arnold..." Rhonda smiled as he leaned closer._

_"Oh, Rhonda..." Arnold breathed in as the two started to kiss..._

* * *

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!" The alarm clock started to blare.

Arnold woke up as he groaned. He turned off his alarm clock as he said, "That dream I had... I'm convinced now!"

Arnold got up as he went inside to change his clothes up. "I have to talk with Rhonda and tell her that I like her like her too! Maybe during our date today!"

* * *

Near the park, at seven in the morning Curly was yawning a bit as he was humming... pretty soon, Helga came in, eating a breakfast sandwich she bought.

"About time you got here..." Curly sighed.

"Well, sorry!" Helga rolled her eyes. "I had to get something to eat! Usually my parents forget breakfast, or Miriam does, while Big Bob goes to work at this hour. Anyway, you got the ball machine?"

Curly smirked as he dragged a tennis ball pitching machine over. "All secured. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh... just a little... plan I've formulated..." Helga smirked.

* * *

And there is the fifteenth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	16. FIFTH DAY DATE: Playing Catch

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly was humming to himself, setting up the ball machine as Helga was pondering on something. "You think maybe we're going too far with all this?"

"Nah." Curly smiled. "Besides, it's win-win! Rhonda hates Arnold, Arnold hates her, they both break up! They're single again... and I go in to sweep Rhonda off her feet!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "I don't think she'd be in the mood to see you... ever."

"Well, a man's got to try his very best, doesn't he?" Curly smirked as he was setting up the next stage. "Now come on, Helga, work with me."

Helga sighed. "I don't know. Yeah, I always wait out the relationships until they pass, Arnold does end up screwing one up eventually..."

"Helga, listen to me!" Curly glared. "Arnold MAY BE in love with Rhonda. Forever. Kiss good-bye to that Arnold shrine you made, doll face! You'll have to move on to new personal love interests. Are you really going to wait YEARS for a new perfect soul mate?"

Helga paused as she looked up. "You do raise a good point..."

Helga smirked. "Okay, let's do this!"

* * *

Rhonda, after putting on a new merlot shirt and her usual black stylish jeans with new sneakers (she had been wanting to put those on for quite a while), she said good-bye to her parents as she went outside to go over to the boarding house as Arnold came out, his usual attire, only with baseball glove present on his hand and ball on the baseball glove.

"Hi, beautiful." Arnold gave a warm smile, upon seeing his girlfriend-for-the-week.

"Hello, my charming boy!" Rhonda giggled, putting her hand towards Arnold's non-gloved one. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Arnold smiled as the two started going hand-in-hand. "If you sure you want to play catch, beautiful. I know you wouldn't want your nails cracked or hurt."

"Aww, is my charming boy concerned for his beautiful girlfriend?" Rhonda giggled.

"Well, knowing you, Rhonda..." Arnold paused.

"Come on, Buddy Boyfriend." Rhonda smiled. "Even if I am a fashionista and... maybe not as calm if I get my shirts ruined... I know you won't mean to cause me any harm."

Arnold felt a little better as the two started heading towards the park. "I guess you're right, Rhonda. Come on, the park should be opened pretty early."

* * *

Inside the park, Helga and Curly were humming as they were waiting near the ball machine, Helga had just tested it out by setting it on low and shooting one baseball from a good distance.

Helga then picked up the ball as she hummed a little bit. Curly said. "Not too bad!"

"Right, let me go over this one more time." Helga sighed. "Arnold and Rhonda are going to play catch..."

"Much to my surprise, I didn't think Rhonda was that type that liked sports. She usually doesn't." Curly said.

"What are you talking about? She played sports before! She's on our baseball team, our football team, the- let me go back to my plan." Helga sighed. "When Arnold throws, I push the button to send a second baseball to blast the first baseball out, then push the button again to send a third baseball... to Rhonda's head!"

"You're not going to hurt her, right?" Curly said in concern. "You said that this was going to be safe."

"Will you relax? You'll do the same thing with Arnold when it comes Rhonda's turn to throw the ball at Arnold." Helga rolled her eyes... then looked over in concern as Helga then said, "Uh, just don't hurt him... please."

"Don't worry, I may have Arnold on my hate list, but I can respect your wishes and make sure your future boyfriend doesn't get harmed except maybe a bonk on the head." Curly rolled his eyes as he looked over to see Arnold and Rhonda approaching. "Here they come."

"Great! Keep an eye and let me know what place they chose so we can set the thing up closer." Helga explained.

Nearby, where Helga and Curly were hidden, Arnold and Rhonda set up as they moved a good distance.

"I think this'll be fine." Arnold said as he gave Rhonda the ball. "Sorry I only brought one glove."

"That's okay, charming." Rhonda smiled. "It'll just mean we have to share the glove."

Back with Helga and Curly, Curly felt like he was about to choke. Helga swallowed as she slapped Curly. "Just swallow it up. It'll be over soon... I hope."

Rhonda smiled as she readied the throw as Arnold raised his hand up. "Here it comes!"

Rhonda threw the ball. Right on cue, Curly put in two baseballs, sent the aiming thruster quickly and sent the first baseball to knock the first baseball, then sent the second baseball right on Arnold's head, causing him to yelp as he fell.

"Oh no! Arnold!" Rhonda gasped as she came over to him as Arnold rubbed his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Arnold sighed as he rubbed his head. "The sun must have been in my eyes."

"You'll need some sunglasses that can fit your adorable little head of yours." Rhonda suggested.

Helga almost choked upon hearing that, but she managed to swallow it up. "Okay, be brave, be calm, this'll be ALL over soon!"

"Are you talking to me?" Curly asked in confusion.

"No. I'm talking to myself." Helga said.

"Okay, here's the glove, Rhonda." Arnold said as he gave Rhonda his glove as she put it on. "Be gentle, we wouldn't want your wonderful nails broken."

"Oh Marcie, he's treating her like an actual princess and girlfriend!" Curly groaned. "Something I want to do!"

"Outside the whole 'let's make Rhonda put on shirts saying that you're her boyfriend or hunk'?" Helga rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Arnold is about to throw. Watch this."

Helga then put in another two baseballs as Curly looked over at the collection we had. "Uh... we only have one baseball left!"

Helga groaned. "Then get more balls and hurry back!"

"Could you specify WHICH ball you want?" Curly asked.

"Who cares? Just go get them!" Helga frowned as Curly ran off as Helga set the aim.

"Here it comes, Rhonda!" Arnold called as he threw the ball up high.

Helga smirked on cue as she pushed the button, first sending the first baseball to knock out the baseball in the air, then sending the second baseball in to knock Rhonda on the head.

"Ouch!" Rhonda groaned as she felt her head.

Arnold, immediately hearing the 'ouch', started going over to Rhonda in concern. "Rhonda, are you okay? Do you need anything? An ice pack for your beautiful head? I'm so sorry!"

"Arnold, it's okay..." Rhonda sighed as she gave the glove to Arnold. "I guess I just didn't see the baseball coming. It got me by surprise."

As Helga put in the next baseball, Curly came back with a full bag. "Okay, I got the balls!"

"Great! Just put the next one in there, and we'll be set!" Helga said.

Curly nodded as he took out a green furry ball and put it in the machine. "Okay!"

"All right, I'm in position!" They heard Arnold say.

Curly smirked as he turned it towards Arnold. As soon as Rhonda threw the ball, Curly sent the first baseball, knocking the one in the air out, then sent the green ball right at Arnold's head.

It was at this time Helga noticed the sack of balls Curly was carrying. Inside the sack were... "These aren't baseballs."

"OUCH!" Helga had just heard Arnold scream.

"Oh no..." Helga said, stunned.

"Arnold!" Rhonda gasped as she went over to Arnold she noticed he was holding his stomach. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Just a little shock to my stomach... but..." Arnold picked up the green furry ball. "I don't think this is the ball you threw."

Over near the bushes, Helga grabbed Curly as she said, "Let's go before they get wise!"

As Helga and Curly left, Rhonda looked at it. "A tennis ball?"

Arnold sighed. "Someone else must be practicing for a tennis tournament today... come on, we better leave the park. I know most tennis ball equipment tends to malfunction."

Rhonda just nodded as the two started to leave, but not before they found the original baseball they had and picked it up.

* * *

Outside the park, Helga was putting Curly in a headlock as Helga said, "You said that Arnold would not be harmed except for on the head!"

"How was I supposed to know..." Curly wheezed. "...you wanted BASEBALLS, not TENNIS BALLS! If you actually bothered to specify what ball you wanted..."

Helga groaned. "Okay, you know what, forget it! They're leaving the park, and they're going to Slausen's now! Keep a good distance."

Curly nodded as the two hid behind the bushes.

Arnold and Rhonda were coming out of the park's exit, both of them holding hands.

"Sorry about the whole park thing. I forgot about the whole tennis tournament..." Arnold sighed.

"That's okay, Arnold. I know you didn't mean to choose this day." Rhonda smiled. "Don't worry, at least your idea for Slausen's makes up for it."

"Indeed..." Arnold said as the two started to go off, not realizing that both Helga and Curly were doing over the top ridiculous things just to hide while following Arnold and Rhonda. "Listen, Rhonda, I was thinking about something the other day..."

"What's that?" Rhonda asked, knowing what was going to be brought up.

"About that kiss from the other day. I know this was pretty sudden..." Arnold started.

"For the both of us?" Rhonda said as Helga and Curly rolled over to behind a mailbox. "It... did catch me by surprise..."

"I was pretty caught by surprise too." Arnold said as he kept walking forward, Helga and Curly jumping on a lamppost behind the two. "But you know what the odd thing is? I actually kind of... enjoyed it. I know you probably do-"

"You liked the kiss?" Rhonda asked. "You know it's strange, but... I enjoyed the kiss too."

"You did?" Arnold asked as they were close to Slausen's. The two stopped as they looked at each other

"Yeah..." Rhonda smiled as the two looked at each other.

"Oh no, not again..." Helga groaned as she and Curly peeked from behind the corner of the building.

"I got this..." Curly smirked as he seemed to spot something.

Helga yelped as she saw Curly pulling out a monkey wrench out of the backpack that he was wearing as he was about to loosen up a small screw from the fire hydrant that Arnold and Rhonda were standing not too far from.

"Do you think we should... have another kiss?" Arnold asked as they leaned closer towards one another.

"We can... try." Rhonda smiled as the two got their lips near one another.

Curly was about to untighten the screw on the fire hydrant when Helga pulled Curly away.

"What the heck are you doing?" Helga glared at Curly, not even caring that Arnold and Rhonda were now sharing another kiss.

"Breaking our respective soul mates up. What are YOU doing?" Curly frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, Curly, I want them broken up too, but what you're doing is being freaking direct! Yes, I want them broken up too, but the methods I use are indirect! How do you think I tried to get Arnold away from Ruth and how I tried to break up Arnold and Lila?" Helga whispered.

Not realizing that Rhonda was now hugging Arnold tightly, deepening their kiss, Curly looked at Helga with a frown. "Well excuse me, but doing direct is how I usually break up Rhonda's dates! Sure, I stay hidden a little bit, but I do my break-ups in plain sight, and even RHONDA doesn't notice me!"

"Well, you're doing it wrong!" Helga argued. "It's indirect that goes all the way!"

"You're wrong, Helga! It's the direct way!" Curly frowned.

"Oh really! Well, let's hear where Rhonda and Arnold are going for their next date! We'll try your 'direct' way then! Hm?" Helga frowned.

"Maybe we will!" Curly frowned as the two turned around, Arnold and Rhonda were just finishing up their kiss.

"That felt... amazing..." Rhonda sighed.

"I feel... the same..." Arnold smiled towards his girlfriend.

Rhonda giggled as she said, "You know, Arnold, I usually do a little roller skating on one Monday at the skating rink. I usually have Nadine with me, but if it's okay with you..."

"Sure, Rhonda, I'd love to go roller skating with you." Arnold smiled as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"Thanks, charming." Rhonda giggled at her boyfriend's chivalry. "Let's share a milkshake together, shall we?"

"We shall, beautiful." Arnold smiled as the two went inside.

Curly chuckled to himself as he said, "The skating rink? Perfect for my DIRECT approach!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, let's see how you're going to be direct in front of a FREAKING crowd of skaters!"

"Don't worry... I have my ways." Curly smiled. "You just go back to your home, and we'll meet up tomorrow in school and I'll explain the rest!"

"Fine, then, I suppose." Helga frowned. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Great!" Curly smirked as the two departed, knowing that even though Helga's indirect approach had failed, they were going to try Curly's direct approach tomorrow after school.

* * *

As soon as their date was over, Arnold and Rhonda came out of Slausen's, hand in hand as Arnold was taking her home. "Sorry our date couldn't last any longer, beautiful..."

"It may as well end here. After all, Buddy Boyfriend, we still have a lot of homework to finish up." Rhonda smiled. "Just don't get too distracted with thoughts of me when you do your homework, okay?"

"All right, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as the two kissed for a couple seconds. "Come on, beautiful, we're almost to your home."

The two smiled as they kept going. Arnold didn't quite say that he loved Rhonda to her... but maybe he didn't need to. Maybe the kisses they shared were just enough to say it.

With Rhonda, she thought of the same thing. She was actually happy that Arnold was doing this, maybe he is developing feelings for her after all! She felt pretty elated. But there were still two more days to go, so anything could happen beyond this point.

* * *

And there is the sixteenth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	17. Bus Discussions and Classroom

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over near the school the next day, Rhonda and Nadine were walking with each other towards the bus stop as Nadine decided to break the ice. "Okay, tell me honestly. How did your next dates go?"

Rhonda smiled and sighed. "They were amazing. I visited Arnold's grandparents, had a good time, shared a kiss with him, he went to my parents next day, he and I had a great time with them, I think my parents actually like him..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nadine grabbed Rhonda by the shoulder. "Back up. You two actually SHARED your first kiss?"

"Well, not our FIRST first kiss, since, his lips, probably already taken by Helga during the School Play scenario, and my lips were taken by Curly, I believe... the flood scenario, I want to say." Rhonda explained. "But yeah, we had our first kiss as a couple."

Nadine giggled like a bit of a schoolgirl as she said, "I knew you'd have the guts to do it!"

"Well, I was sort of aiming for his cheek and..." Rhonda started.

* * *

"...and I somehow took Rhonda's lips instead." Arnold said as he was explaining the same story to Gerald, waiting for the bus. "And the crazy thing is, I actually liked the taste of her lips."

"Man, Arnold, I said this before, and I'll say it again, you are one bold kid." Gerald said. "I don't think even Sid or Harold got close."

"The best part is... I really am in love with her now!" Arnold smiled. "It took some time, but my feelings for her deepened."

Gerald sighed. "May I remind you lover boy, you still have two days, counting today left in the week? What if, say, Rhonda dumps you in that last day of the week?"

Arnold paused, remembering Curly's reaction when Rhonda dumped him harshly at noon during one week of school. Arnold shook his head, "I don't think she'll do that... at least not right away. I think we'll just talk over to see where we'll go from here... and I'm hoping I continue dating Rhonda."

The schoolbus stopped as Gerald and Arnold looked up, expecting Helga's usual 'Out of the way, move it!' attitude. But, much to their (and about everyone else's) surprise, Helga just came onto the bus, pretty much silent, as if thinking about something as she was looking for a nearby seat. Pretty soon she saw Phoebe as she sat down next to her.

Helga then noticed the crowd just looking at her. "What?"

Everyone then turned back towards the bus, just trying to get on with their regular days, some of them occasionally looking at Helga.

"Helga, I think you forgot to do your usual yell." Phoebe whispered to her.

"Did I?" Helga groaned. "I must have been preoccupied with my thoughts..."

"You still can't get over it, hm?" Phoebe sighed. "So tell me, how's your new boyfriend?"

Helga's eyes widened as she turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, I'm not in the mood for jokes! Curly isn't my new boyfriend! Why would I want to date him? He's a freaking psychopath! And weird!"

"Sorry, Helga." Phoebe sighed. "Just wanted to bring that to attention."

"Oh..." Helga sighed. "Anyway, Curly and I aren't like that. We're just... partners until Rhonda loses Ice Cream."

The bus stopped as everyone turned. Curly was the next one on the bus as he was seemingly silent... which naturally got everyone in a worry and panic.

"Oh no, Curly's silent." Sid whispered.

"That must mean he must be getting one of us for revenge." Harold whimpered.

"Gee, I don't know who done it, but I feel sorry for the poor soul." Stinky sighed.

Curly paid no attention to that as he went towards Helga. "Helga."

"Curly." Helga nodded as she scooted over, squeezing Phoebe a little.

"Thank you." Curly nodded as he sat down.

This got most of everyone's attention as Harold said, "Curly's sitting next to Helga."

"She's not punching him out." Eugene pointed out the obvious.

"You don't think they're dating, do you?" Sid asked.

Helga and Curly, upon hearing what Sid just said, frowned as they both yelled, "NO! We're not dating!"

Arnold turned to Gerald as he continued the conversation, not wanting to pay further attention to Helga and Curly, which got him by surprise too, but he didn't think anything of it. "Anyway, me and Rhonda are going to the roller rink after school, Rhonda's request..."

"Well, what are you two going to do on your last day?" Gerald asked. "You went through an arcade the first day, movies second day, grandparents third day, parents fourth day, park fifth day, and soon, roller rink sixth day! What about the seventh date, hm? It's your turn, right?"

Arnold paused. "Don't worry, I made thoughts and arrangements for that the other day! You see, her parents got me alone and gave me something that could be perfect for our final date... and it's good until tomorrow, so we're doing that for the final date?"

"What's that?" Gerald asked.

Arnold was about to say, but the bus stopped as the doors opened, Rhonda and Nadine coming in.

"I can't explain now, Rhonda's here!" Arnold gave a small smile towards his love interest, who gave a giggle back towards him as she went towards him.

"Arnold, would it be okay if we sit with each other?" Rhonda asked.

"Sure." Arnold smiled as he turned to Gerald. "Gerald, would you mind..."

"Not at all." Gerald smirked. "You have a good time..."

As Gerald got up and moved so that Rhonda could sit next to Arnold, Phoebe noticed Gerald about to go to a different seat as she smiled. "Oh good, Gerald's sitting alone! I wonder if he needs company."

Phoebe then grabbed her backpack as she started to leave Helga and Curly alone.

"Phoebe, wait, don't leave me with Curly, everybody else is going to get..." Helga started, but Phoebe was already talking to Gerald as she sat down next to him.

"So, Helga, how long have you been in love with Curly?" Iggy asked from ahead of Helga and Curly's seat.

"...the wrong implications." Helga finished her sentence with a defeated sigh.

Curly sighed. "It's fine, Helga... it'll all be over soon!"

* * *

Pretty soon, the class was now in session as Mr. Simmons smiled, giving out his next lesson.

"Okay, class, I'm going to give you your grades on the wonderful poems you turned in last week." Mr. Simmons smiled as he started handing in papers. "Phoebe, you're doing a little better than last time."

Phoebe blushed a little bit as she looked at her A-plus. Mr. Simmons then gave Sid his report, "Sid, you're getting the basic idea on what poetry is about, but you still got a long way to go."

Sid nodded as he took the C-plus poem. Mr. Simmons came up to Helga as he looked at her disappointed. "Helga... well... I'm sorry to say, this one... wasn't your best one."

Mr. Simmons then whispered to Helga as she looked at the D on her paper, "You're usually so good. I don't know what went wrong, but hopefully, you'll get back on track."

Helga nodded as she looked at the poem she wrote, which was lacking the special-ness she provided. Helga groaned. Was she THAT distracted by Arnold and Rhonda that bad that she was failing her poetry? Helga needed to focus... she knew she would have to get Rhonda out of Arnold's love life as soon as possible. How could this get any worse?

"Now class, you are assigned a partner English project for the day, work together for a few minutes by reading out the assigned page, sharing the words. Now, I've already selected the partners at random. Harold and Sheena... Lorenzo and Lila... Gerald and Phoebe... Sid and Nadine... Curly and Helga... and Arnold and Rhonda."

Helga groaned. It just got worse...

"Does the universe hate us this week?" Curly muttered as Mr. Simmons continued explaining the idea of the project.

* * *

And there is the seventeenth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	18. Thinking About Love

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, at lunch time, Curly and Helga were sitting at the same table, Phoebe was stuck in between them per instruction by Helga so that people would not get the wrong idea that if Curly and Helga were sitting alone... well, they knew how gossipy the school was.

"Okay, so what's your direct approach, Curly?" Helga frowned as she stared at Curly.

"For the roller rink?" Curly smirked. "Simple enough, really... first, me and you, we don't even need to enter the rink unless Plan C has to get called into action."

"Plan C?" Helga raised part of her unibrow.

"Right, the plan goes through four lettered plans. Plan A requires Rhonda and Ar-"

"Ice Cream." Helga quickly said.

Curly raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"

"That's the codeword I use when I discuss the A word." Helga said, whispering to Curly. "I haven't told Phoebe the WHOLE thing about who I crush on."

Curly frowned. "Won't she know anyway? Considering she's right here and seeing that Rhonda's with him!"

"Does it matter! Just tell me the plan!" Helga said in annoyance.

"Right..." Curly sighed. "As I was saying, Plan A requires Rhonda and A- "Ice Cream" to enter into the rink and skate around together. However, we sabotage ALL the skates so that the wheels fall off upon entering!"

"Slight flaw with your plan, genius!" Helga frowned. "Suppose they bring their own skates?"

"That's where Plan C comes into play!" Curly smiled.

"Where's Plan B?" Helga asked.

Curly smirked. "Ah, so you've noticed. I always skip Plan B. It's just... too messy."

Helga just looked at Phoebe, who just said, "Hey, I'm just sitting here, out of the way. What goes on between you two isn't my business."

Helga sighed as she turned back to Curly. "Fine. Plan C?"

"In case they happen to bring their own skates, we come in ourselves, stuck in the background, of course, not going near Rhonda and... 'Ice Cream'..." Curly gave a glaring look at Helga the minute he said the last two words. "But just invisible enough for us to keep an eye on them. That's when I push 'Ice Cream' away from Rhonda, causing him to fall, taking Rhonda with him!"

"Suppose 'Ice Cream' catches himself in time? What then?" Helga frowned.

"Ah, then we go to Plan D!" Curly smiled. "We exit out of the bowling rink, we change the music to something Rhonda hates... and if I know Rhonda, she hates those stupid polka bands..."

"I see... switch the CDs around, and when 'Ice Cream' and Rhonda try to leave... one of us stays behind, I trip Rhonda while hidden, then give her a small kick with a wheel to ensure 'Ice Cream' did it! Rhonda gets mad, she breaks up with him!" Helga smirked.

"You see where I'm going with this!" Curly smiled.

"So... be direct while being indirect..." Helga smirked. "I have to admit, I never would have thought of that..."

"You just see! Direct plans always work in the end." Curly smiled.

Helga and Curly laughed as they hi-fived.

Phoebe sighed as she muttered, "Why do I have to put up with these two? It was easier when it was just Helga..."

Phoebe sighed as she decided to leave for a moment to get a drink. Helga and Curly continued laughing as they looked at each other, smirking.

"Looks like the couple's alone!"

Helga and Curly both stopped laughing as they turned to see Harold, Stinky and Sid watching.

"What the-" Helga groaned as she saw Phoebe was no longer in her seat. "Phoebe, this was not a good time for a drink!"

"We're not going out!" Curly frowned.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Curly." Sid smiled as the three left.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Rhonda were now sitting together as Rhonda was munching on her sandwich. Arnold gave a small smile to Rhonda as Rhonda smiled back at him.

_"Rhonda's really pretty." _Arnold thought. _"I never would have imagined that I would be sitting next to her at lunch... I mean, I would normally sit with her and Nadine at lunch if it was a group thing or she needed some advice, but... I think this is pretty special. Both of us here, together. Man, it's too bad I can't show a lot of romantic feelings on school grounds. We would be kissing again and again all day... but I'd have to keep focus! Her raven hair is beautiful, her face is like that of an angel's... heck, I'm glad she's patient with me when we talk."_

Rhonda gave a small smile towards Arnold as she slightly giggled. She then thought to herself, _"Arnold is just so cute. I never would have thought that we would get this far in our... relationship. Are we in a loving relationship... at this young of an age? If this continues... it looks like it does. To think, I found true love in a guy I never would have thought possible. Shame I can't show a lot of our feelings on school grounds, because if we did, we would so be sharing more kisses than imagined... and why not? His blonde hair actually fits him... I wonder, does he use hair spray to keep that type of hair up? His face is so cute... and yes, I will admit that he does have a unique head... but I'm attracted to Arnold's uniqueness... hmmm... and his hat..."_

At that moment, Rhonda took Arnold's hat and put it on her head, causing Arnold to yelp in shock. "Uh, Rhonda..."

"Just a moment, Arnold." Rhonda said as she pulled out her hand mirror and looked at her head as she examined herself. She paused. "A bit tiny... but if it were a little bigger... I think it would be a good, fashionable baseball cap for my head. Don't you think, charming?"

Arnold paused. "Maybe we can find something bigger and compare the hats, beautiful. But yes, I think you look pretty cute with my hat on."

Rhonda giggled as she gave Arnold his hat back. "Thanks, charming..."

Arnold gave a warm smile. "No trouble, beautiful..."

_"I love his bashfulness." _Rhonda giggled. _"It really brings out his wonderful charm."_

_"I love her determination." _Arnold warmly smiled. _"It really brings out her gorgeous beauty."_

* * *

Pretty soon, the school bell rang as the kids were getting out. Helga and Curly decided to wait until all the fourth graders were gone as Helga nodded.

"Okay, let's move out, and fast!" Helga frowned. "I am not in the mood for anybody ELSE saying that me and you are a couple, when we're clearly not!"

"Likewise, Helga." Curly nodded as the two started to go off together.

But as they went out, they saw Arnold and Rhonda going hand in hand, talking to each other.

"Ready for our date, my charming boyfriend?" Rhonda smiled.

"As soon as I get myself all comfortable, my beautiful girlfriend." Arnold smiled as the two laughed.

"I feel like I'm going to puke..." Curly groaned upon watching the two leave.

Helga sighed. "I feel the same... come on, let's get to the roller rink before they do!"

The two then started to run off, thinking about their plans. Whatever happens now, it has to work!

* * *

And there is the eighteenth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	19. SIXTH DAY DATE: Roller Rink Fun

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the roller rink, Curly were smirking as he had finished "adjusting" the wheel on the boy's roller skate as he put it back. "Okay, that should be good."

Helga looked around. "I'm surprised the staff isn't picking up on what we're doing..."

"Please, Helga, since when does staff of ANY place actually pay attention to what we do? For all they know, we're just checking out which skates we want." Curly said as he put the skates. "Okay, I got my skates selected in case we need to get out there..."

"And I got mine rented." Helga said. "Now... we wait..."

* * *

Fortunately, Helga and Curly didn't need to wait for very long as a good, sizable crowd was getting inside, with Arnold and Rhonda coming in. Helga and Curly hid carefully in the background as the two looked out.

"Dang it..." Helga sighed as Arnold and Rhonda showed the people their skates. "Looks like they brought their own."

"No problem!" Curly smiled. "Plan C it is! Let's get in there quickly before they spot us!"

As Helga and Curly ran out to hide in a dark corner to try on their skates, Arnold turned to Rhonda as the two were sitting down, putting on their skates. "I never knew you to be a skater, Rhonda."

"It comes with being a fashionista." Rhonda smiled. "Besides, most models and actresses tend to have balance and skill. Hopefully, you have some good balance, charming."

"I've done a lot of skating, roller and ice." Arnold smiled. "How hard can that be?"

Rhonda giggled. "Think you can hold on to me, anyway? I usually have the rails to balance me out."

"Anything you want, beautiful." Arnold said as the two got up as they were trying to get a good balance on the skates before entering the ring. Helga and Curly followed not too long after.

"Say, I was wondering... suppose somebody else got the sabotaged skates?" Helga asked as she and Curly were trying to blend in so that Arnold and Rhonda wouldn't spot them. "Who do you think got them?"

* * *

At that moment, Wolfgang was putting on a pair of roller skates that he rented... but the minute he tried to stand up on them, he slipped down and fell on his kneecap.

"OUCH!" Wolfgang yelped as he frowned. "Whoever did this is going to pay!"

* * *

"Eh, probably nobody important. Besides, we're not worried on that right now." Curly said as he and Helga were getting close towards Arnold and Rhonda. "Okay, just say the word, and Arnold'll be going down!"

Helga raised an eyebrow. "The word?"

"Okay!" Curly smiled as he used his hand to slightly push Arnold down as he and Rhonda yelp. The two people responsible (a quietly chuckling Curly and a horrified Helga) skated past them, but the two lovebirds didn't notice.

* * *

To Arnold's shock, he had felt something push him as he was about to slide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Rhonda yelped as she clung on to him. "Buddy, please be careful!"

"S-sorry, Rhonda." Arnold said as he kept holding his stance as he frowned. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, but don't give me that fright." Rhonda sighed as the two continued skating.

_"That's odd..." _Arnold thought to himself. _"Why did I just feel a hand about to push me down? I could swear it was like somebody was trying to push me down, taking Rhonda with me."_

* * *

"Dang, he kept still." Curly frowned as Helga rolled her eyes as the two exited the skate rink to take off the skates.

"So... Plan D, then?" Helga asked as she took her skates off.

"Yep! When Arnold and Rhonda get near the entrance... stick your foot out and trip him!" Curly smirked.

"What?" Helga gasped.

"Yeah, trip Arnold! I'm not going to have you trip my sweetheart!" Curly said as he pulled out his polka band CD. "Here, hold the CD case! I'm going to put this into the music grinder!"

As Curly went off to the music grinder to change the music, Helga was now having a set of emotions going on. _"Trip Arnold, my beloved? Would I really do that, even though Rhonda stole him from me? Granted, me and Arnold were never dating in the first place, but... is this really worth the trouble!"_

* * *

As Arnold and Rhonda were skating hand in hand together, the two were smiling as Arnold said, "You think they could randomly pick us as a couple to skate a little duet in the ring?"

"Who knows?" Rhonda smiled. "But if it is us... let's give them the best show..."

All of a sudden, Arnold and Rhonda's ears were starting to get poisoned... by the sound of polka music.

"Ugh!" Rhonda groaned as she was clinging onto Arnold. "Polka music! This is awful!"

"I enjoy a good polka, but not this type!" Arnold frowned.

"Arnold, I want out!" Rhonda said as she was clinging on to him.

"All right, beautiful. Let's get out of here while the getting is good." Arnold said as the two started to skate off together.

Of course, Arnold turned his head to the slight right to where the DJ was... and he could have sworn he just saw Curly just departing.

Arnold blinked. _"Was that Curly? What is he doing here? Why was he leaving in a sinister matter? Could he have changed the music?"_

Arnold frowned. "_Why would Curly change the music? Something's up... maybe I can still find him and talk to him, maybe I can talk him out of whatever revenge scheme he has planning, and hopefully, I just save a victim's life doing so..."_

* * *

"I can't do this..." Helga groaned as she started to get up and leave.

* * *

As Arnold and Rhonda were getting out, Rhonda turned her head to the left for a moment to see a familiar blonde haired girl with a pink bow rounding the corner to leave... and she spotted something in her hand that looked like a polka CD case.

Rhonda blinked. _"Was that Helga? What was she doing here? And was she holding a..."_

Rhonda frowned. _"Helga G Pataki, ruining our romantic music with that awful polka! Something's up... Helga, I know you've messed with me a few times, whether it came to insulting nicknames or fashion... but ruin music for a romantic moment? Now that's just off the deep end! I better go catch up to her!"_

* * *

"You didn't trip him!" Curly glared.

"I didn't have the heart to do it!" Helga frowned. "Look, Curly, I won't argue that your direct methods are the most effective... but no, all of it is going too far! At least with my indirect methods, we don't come out looking like victims!"

"You're wrong, Helga!" Curly growled as Helga stared angrily at him.

"Maybe it's best... maybe it's best we try doing our own methods of break-up on our own!" Helga frowned.

"Fine!" Curly frowned. "I was thinking exactly the same freaking thing!"

"Fine then! I depart from you, Curly. Good-bye!" Helga frowned as she stomped off to the girl's bathroom.

"Be that way!" Curly frowned as he started to go off to the bathroom to mutter.

* * *

"Darling, would it be okay with you if I use the restroom?" Rhonda asked as the couple were now taking off their skates.

"It won't be a problem at all, beautiful." Arnold said. "Actually, I was going to the men's room myself. You want to meet up at the exit?"

"Sure." Rhonda nodded. "We'll have a quick discussion on our final date there."

With that said, Arnold and Rhonda started to depart, each of them with different reasons.

* * *

As Arnold was about to pass the men's room, he quickly heard a voice.

"I worked so hard on this! Every day for the past six days, I try and try, but nothing is working!" He heard Curly's voice.

Arnold sighed as he opened the door to the men's room and noticed Curly's feet in one of the stalls.

"How can I keep focus when my revenge on Arnold isn't doing anything!" Curly muttered as Arnold's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Around the same time, Rhonda was about to pass the girl's restroom when she heard a familiar voice.

"I can't believe nothing is working! Six days have past, and I keep losing!" She heard Helga's voice.

Rhonda frowned as she opened the door to the women's restroom and sure enough, there was Helga's feet in one of the stalls.

"How can I live with this torture! Every day I try to get back at Rhonda! How am I supposed to get back at her, when she is dodging my every attempt!" Helga angrily yelled as Rhonda's eyes widened. She frowned as she waited by the door.

"This is torture, this is frustrating!" Helga said as she started to look down.

* * *

"This is..." Curly was about to continue as he suddenly noticed a pair of legs. "Hmmm... those legs look familiar."

Curly slowly opened the door...

* * *

"Rhonda!" Helga yelped as she saw an angry Rhonda waiting near the door to the stall. "Uh, how long-"

* * *

"Long enough, I'm afraid." Arnold sighed, though his reaction was calmer and a little worried the minute he was starting to talk to Curly, who was nervously looking at him.

* * *

"Okay, Helga, out with it! I know you changed the music at the roller rink to that awful polka!" Rhonda glared. "I saw the freaking CD case! Pull it out!"

"Why is it an-" Helga started.

"Pull it out, Helga." Rhonda frowned as she glared at Helga.

Helga groaned as she pulled the CD case, which she forgot to give to Curly, out of her pockets. "Okay, there."

_"Better not bring Curly into this, she'll think he set me up to do it... and I know he has a crush on Rhondaloid..." _Helga thought as Rhonda examined the CD.

* * *

"Look, Curly, I saw you leaving the DJ area with a smirk on your face." Arnold sighed. "Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, except we all know you. You want revenge on somebody for some silly reason."

Curly sighed. "You saw me leaving? What else did you see?"

"I was just too focused on you to know that whenever you have something planned, it just goes to concern for me." Arnold sighed. "I just want to know who it is..."

Curly groaned. "Fine, you want to know... it's you!"

_"I can't bring Helga into this! He'll think Helga planned this and he'll hate her! I better make sure this is all me!" _Curly thought as Arnold looked in surprise.

* * *

"What else did you do, Helga?" Rhonda glared. "You said you've been following me for the past six days for revenge! Why? What did I do to you?"

Helga frowned. "Nothing you need to know."

"I think I do need to know!" Rhonda frowned. "And you better choose your words wisely, because let me remind you, I am from a rich family. I can call my parents to easily overthrow your father's business, causing him to lose his job!"

Helga yelped as she began to think of what would happen if Big Bob lost his job, promoting the heck out of his beeper emporiums. She knew he had a temper, but she imagined it would grow ten times worse if he lost his business. "All right... I followed you into the arcade to sabotage the games... then I went to the wrong movie theater to sabotage a film you weren't watching... I spied on you at Arnold's place during your visit with him to get a good idea, I skipped the fourth day, then the fifth day, I used a tennis ball machine to sabotage your game of catch with Arnold!"

"You did those things?" Rhonda glared.

* * *

Around the same time, Arnold was concerned. "Why me? Why were you going after me all week?"

"If you must know, the first day I sabotaged the game systems in the arcade... then, on the second day, I went into the movie theater to insert a little jumpscare, but I went to the wrong theater... I skipped days three and four to make more time for plotting against you... then on the fifth day, I used this tennis ball machine to sabotage your game of catch with Rhonda, THEN today, I decided to push you..."

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise. "That explains why I felt a hand trying to push me down... but why, Curly?"

* * *

"Why did you do all those things?" Rhonda frowned. "I would understand if it was to bully Arnold, but me? Why me, in particular?"

"You don't need to know that!" Helga frowned as she pointed to Rhonda threatenly.

Rhonda noticed a slight shimmer underneath Helga's shirt. "What is that?"

Helga yelped as she realized she was a little too close to Rhonda. "What's what?"

"That. Under your shirt. Let me see it." Rhonda said.

"Does it matter what's under my sh-" Helga started.

"By the way, Helga, not only will your father lose his job, you may lose the house... you and your parents will have to move to a new location!" Rhonda glared at Helga. "Now show me what is under your shirt!"

Helga yelped. _"I'm cornered... I don't have a choice..."_

Helga sighed. "What you are about to see... may shock you..."

Helga pulled out her locket as she showed it to Rhonda.

Rhonda's mind was blown. "Wait... what?"

* * *

"Why, Curly? Don't be silent!" Arnold said as Curly was under pressure. "Why?"

Curly couldn't take the pressure. "Because you took Rhonda away from me, okay! You took away the girl I love!"

Arnold stared in shock. "Wait... what?"

* * *

Helga looked down as Rhonda looked at Helga in shock. Helga sighed. "Now you know, Rhonda... I'm in love with Arnold."

Rhonda couldn't believe it. She had been in a love triangle, and she never knew it...

* * *

Curly sighed as he looked at Arnold's shocked face. "Yes, Arnold... now you know... I'm in love with Rhonda..."

Arnold couldn't believe it. He had been in a love triangle and he never knew it...

* * *

And there is the nineteenth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	20. Curly and Helga Surrenders

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Rhonda could not believe her eyes as she took a look at the locket. "There has to be a catch to this, there has to be!"

Helga shook her head as she took the locket and opened it up. "No catch, Rhonda. I'm in love with Arnold."

* * *

With Arnold and Curly, Arnold looked up and recovered as he said, "Actually, given how many times you followed Rhonda around... maybe I shouldn't have been that surprised."

Curly looked down. "Guess my secret crush wasn't that secret, huh?"

"What do you think?" Arnold asked.

* * *

"How long have you been..." Rhonda started in surprise.

"Since preschool." Helga looked down.

"Th-that's even longer than me!" Rhonda gasped. "Helga, you really have a crush BAD on Arnold! Seriously! But if you had a crush on him, why didn't you act on it and tell him!"

Helga looked at Rhonda as she said, "I had a reputation to keep! I mean, yeah, I started out being friendly with Arnold..."

"What stopped you?" Rhonda asked.

Helga looked down. "Everybody else at the preschool was looking at me, Harold stated I was a softie or something, and they all started laughing..."

Rhonda paused. "Oh, that's right, I actually remember something like that! Though I didn't know why we were laughing at the time, I just followed along to fit in!"

Helga looked in surprise. "So, you didn't know at the time what was going on?"

"Helga... it was my first day of public pre-school. What did you expect me to do or say?" Rhonda sighed. "I was nervous, because my parents decided to let me go to a public preschool rather than a private preschool or something."

Helga looked up at her. "So... I guess me being angry at Harold and threatening the other students DIDN'T exactly win you over."

"Something along the lines of that..." Rhonda sighed. "But thankfully Nadine kept me sane."

* * *

"So, you've had this crush on Rhonda ever since she had her glasses?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Yeah..." Curly nodded. "I've been so interested in her ever since, she was nice to the geeks when she was with us, and I wanted so much to repay her for everything, to know that we all cared for her... but once she got contacts... two months later, I might add... she started to be her usual self all over again. Sure, she'd still be friendly towards most of the geeks. But for some reason, she never showed the same sentiment towards me."

"I wonder why." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"When I saw Rhonda dating people like Sid and Harold, it just... made me snap, you know, so I did some things that were so obvious that even Rhonda didn't notice them... just so she can break up with them..." Curly explained.

"Wait a minute..." Arnold said in shock.

* * *

"You managed to do all that during the times Arnold was pining for other girls, like Ruth and Lila?" Rhonda said in surprise. "And Arnold did not suspect you even once?"

"Well, he did catch me during that one summer vacation thing, but other than that, I did it all without notice!" Helga smiled.

"And you were trying to do the same..." Rhonda started.

* * *

"...to me?" Arnold said. "All because you were jealous?"

Curly sighed. "I'm afraid so... yes, I'm jealous, Arnold. Really jealous. When you took Rhonda's offer to be her boyfriend for that week..."

* * *

"...it just infuriated me, just thinking of you two together!" Helga sighed. "I didn't want that to happen. That's why I followed you around most of your dates, to try to break you both up."

Helga was starting to look down, as Rhonda looked up at her. "But... I guess there's no point in doing that now..."

* * *

"Everything I tried, didn't work. What's the point of doing everything else now..." Curly looked down as Arnold looked over at him in concern. "The game is over now..."

* * *

"The game's over now..." Helga sighed as she looked over to Rhonda. "You're too in love with Arnold as Arnold is in love with you..."

* * *

"You're in love with Rhonda, and Rhonda loves you too..." Curly sighed. "Who was I to break true love..."

* * *

"Who was I to break that?" Helga sighed. "I'm the one who was the fool... Rhonda Wellington Lloyd..."

* * *

"Arnold..." Curly looked down as he got up. "You win."

* * *

"You win." Helga looked down as she got up. "I guess I'll never get my chance with him."

"Helga... I didn't know you-" Rhonda started.

"No no, don't try to comfort me." Helga sighed.

* * *

"I know when to concede defeat..." Curly sighed as Arnold looked at him in concern. "All I ask you, Arnold, is that you take good care of her, okay?"

* * *

"Just treat Arnold as good as I wanted to really treat him... with love and compassion." Helga sighed as she looked down and got up. "But you've already done so... I'll leave you two alone now..."

"Helga, wait! I didn't-" Rhonda started, but Helga already left the bathroom, leaving Rhonda behind... to take a look at the locket that Helga left in her hands. She decided to pocket the locket.

_"Helga in love with Arnold? This has to be a dream... yet here's the proof in my pocket..." _Rhonda sighed.

* * *

"I'll leave you alone with Rhonda..." Curly sighed.

"Curly, come on! You could have just told-" Arnold started, but Curly already left the bathroom, leaving Arnold behind, as he was now confused with his feelings.

_"I had no idea Curly REALLY cared for Rhonda... then again, I should have seen it coming..." _Arnold sighed.

* * *

Over near the exit, Arnold and Rhonda were walking over, still thinking about the respective conversations they had when they looked up to each other.

"Oh..." Both of them started.

"Hey, charming." Rhonda looked up. "Got your business finished up?"

"I was done, yes. " Arnold nodded. "What about you, beautiful?"

"Oh, everything's... good." Rhonda smiled.

"That's good to hear." Arnold said.

_"Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden?" _Both the lovebirds thought at the same time.

"So..." Arnold said as Rhonda looked up. "For our final date tomorrow... your parents gave me some reservations for a fancy restaurant."

Rhonda gasped in excitement. "I think I know what you're talking about! Chez Paris?"

Arnold nodded. "Yep."

Rhonda gave a warm smile as she hugged him. "Thanks, charming. Hopefully this date'll be good..."

Arnold smiled as she hugged him back. "It's no problem, beautiful..."

Even though Arnold and Rhonda were smiling and hugging, their thoughts were different.

_"Why do I feel guilty about this? Is it because of Curly?" _Arnold sighed. _"He truly liked her liked her... and I took her away from him..."_

_"This shouldn't be a big deal to me... but it is..." _Rhonda thought in her head. _"Knowing that I crushed Helga's dream to be with Arnold right in front of her face... I feel so hurt..."_

_"Yet why does my heart ache?" _Arnold and Rhonda both thought.

* * *

Curly was silent and depressed as he walked back into his home. He didn't feel like eating or anything... he just felt like going over to bed, depressed.

He sighed as he looked down. He really felt empty inside... losing everything... he didn't even feel like throwing darts... he sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what to do...

Maybe just do nothing. Maybe that was it... Curly sighed as he rolled over on his bed.

* * *

Helga was pretty much the same way as she came home. She ignored her parents and her older sister, who just so happened to have came home during the week, as she laid down on her bed, sighing.

Now, while Helga's parents aren't normally concerned for Helga and what she usually does, Olga usually did show some concern whenever her baby sister seemed to be upset over something. So, when she saw Helga just walking in depression, one of her sister instincts went off as she turned to her parents, saying, "May I pleased be excused, mommy and daddy?"

"Eh, what the heck, take ten, Olga." Big Bob smiled as Olga nodded as she got up and went upstairs.

When she got there, she saw Helga sitting face down on the bed. "Helga? Baby sister?"

"Hm?" Helga looked up in depression. "Oh... hi, Olga. When did you get home?"

Olga sighed. "I guess our parents neglected to tell you I was coming over a couple of days ago... I only came here yesterday... I guess we missed each other by a few inches..."

"Oh..." Helga sighed as she laid her face down, sighing.

"Are you okay, baby sister? You don't look too good." Olga asked in concern.

Helga sighed. "I had a terrible week, Olga... I really don't want to talk about it..."

Olga noticed that Helga was really depressed. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, Helga... but if you change your mind... I'll be here for a couple weeks."

"All right..." Helga sighed in depression. Helga looked up to see Olga about to leave. "Wait. Olga?"

"Yes, Helga?" Olga said.

"Could you stay here with me for a few minutes? I really don't want to be alone..." Helga sighed.

Olga gave a small smile as she sat down near Helga's bed. "Sure, baby sister..."

Helga sighed as she clutched her arms around Olga's waist, surprising Olga. Olga gave a warm smile as she patted her head, humming something as Helga felt a little comfortable.

Helga smiled a little bit as Olga looked down at her. Even though Helga couldn't stand Olga on most days, on this particular day, she actually did need a little comfort... and she was glad it was Olga.

Helga sighed. "Olga... have you ever been in love?"

Olga paused as she looked at her little sister. "A few times... why? Have you?"

Helga sighed. "I thought I was... now I'm not so sure..."

Helga said nothing after that as Olga continued humming that small song. For some reason, Helga felt a little comfortable as she started to go to sleep, relaxing.

Olga gave a warm smile as Helga let go of her arms. Olga sighed as she covered Helga with her blanket. "Oh, Helga... I don't know what happened... but I just hope everything gets all better soon..."

Olga then gave a small kiss on the head to Helga as she got up and left the room. Hopefully, everything will go all right with Helga soon, she thought to herself.

* * *

And there's the twentieth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	21. Setting Up New Dates

Here's the next chapter! Just a couple more chapters to go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at the bus driving to PS 118, Arnold and Rhonda were sitting next to each other on the bus, though none of them are talking... nor holding hands. Most likely because their thoughts were on something else.

Rhonda had noticed Helga did not come with Phoebe on the bus, which concerned her. _"Is Helga really this upset? Does she not want to see me and Arnold together, so she had to walk to school?"_

Arnold had noticed Curly sighing in depression as he looked concerned for him. _"Poor Curly... all he wanted was to be with Rhonda... and I took that chance away from him. He's so depressed..."_

Pretty soon, the bus stopped near the school as the bus opened up. Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other as Rhonda said, "Well, I guess we're here."

"Indeed." Arnold said. "So... I guess I'll see you at recess, then?"

Rhonda nodded. "Why not? Guess I'll see you then."

With that, Arnold and Rhonda got off the bus together as they went their separate ways.

* * *

When Phoebe got off the bus, she noticed a car approaching as Helga came out, sighing. She overheard the words spoken from Helga, "Thanks, Olga..."

"It's no trouble, baby sister..." Phoebe heard Olga say. "You just have a good day, okay?"

Helga nodded as she started to walk off, depressed.

Phoebe caught up to her as she said, "Helga, thank goodness! You didn't come to the bus stop, so..."

"Olga offered to drive me over. I accepted." Helga sighed.

Phoebe then noticed Helga's voice seemed distant and heartbroken. "Gosh, Helga, I don't think I ever heard you speak like this?"

Helga groaned. "When you think you're in love, Phoebe, but have that love taken away from you, how would you feel?"

"Heartbroken and hurt?" Phoebe asked.

"Exactly..." Helga sighed as she just continued walking.

Phoebe looked over in concern. She thought to herself that this was really bad. Helga never usually acted like this. I guess the love for Arnold and Rhonda broke her... she sighed.

Little did Phoebe or Helga know was that from nearby, Rhonda was listening in as she was looking over at Helga in concern.

* * *

As for Curly, he was looking down as he was gathering his books from his locker.

"Gee willikers, Curly, you don't look well." Sid said as he passed by.

"You just noticed?" Curly sighed in depression.

Sid blinked in confusion as he said, "Should I be concerned for you or run for my life? I'm kind of conflicted..."

Curly sighed. "Sid, tell me something. When you're in love, does it hurt when somebody else takes that love away from you?"

Sid paused. "If this is a plan for revenge, I don't want any part of it..."

Curly sighed in depression. "No, Sid, it's not a plan for revenge... not anymore..."

Sid just blinked in confusion as he watched Curly walked off. Sid was not usually too bright, but even he knew that Curly wasn't acting like his usual crazy self.

Little did Sid or Curly know was that from nearby, Arnold was listening in, looking over at Curly in sadness.

* * *

Pretty soon, at lunch, Arnold and Rhonda were sitting together, but none of them seem to want to talk to each other. Instead, each of them were focused on something else.

From Rhonda's perspective, Helga was just looking down at her sandwich as she just fiddled her fingers around with it.

Phoebe, sitting next to Helga, looked concerned as she said, "Better eat, Helga."

"I'm not hungry..." Helga sighed as she laid her head down. "Oh, what's the use... it's not worth anything anymore..."

Rhonda looked over at Helga as she sighed. _"Wow... Helga must really love Arnold. Now I'm so conflicted, what do I do?"_

From Arnold's perspective, he watched Curly looking down at his tuna sandwich as some people were looking at him, mostly afraid as they tried to stay away from him, because if they knew Curly, he'd most likely snap.

But both Arnold and Curly knew better. Curly was so depressed as he sighed, laying his head down.

Arnold sighed as he looked at Curly's position. _"Poor Curly... I really wish I could do something for him... but how? I'm in love with Rhonda now... am I?"_

Both Arnold and Rhonda then started thinking about their relationships...

_"Maybe we both moved a little too fast with the relationship." _Rhonda thought. _"After all, we've only been going out for a week..."_

_"I may love her now, but what about the future? What will that hold?" _Arnold thought. _"For all I know, maybe I did rush in too fast and she's NOT my perfect soul mate."_

Both of them thought about this for a long while... before nodding. _"I know what I have to do. I hate to hurt his/her feelings, but it has to be done."_

"Uh, Rhonda?" Arnold turned to Rhonda.

"Uh, Arnold?" Rhonda turned to Arnold, at the same exact time.

"Can I see you during recess?" Both of them asked.

They were pretty much surprised to hear those words from their mouths, but they both answered, "Uh... sure."

_"Oh, great!" _Arnold groaned. _"How am I going to say I'm breaking up with Rhonda without upsetting her?"_

_"Oh, no!" _Rhonda thought in worry. _"How am I going to say I'm breaking up with Arnold without breaking his heart?"_

As the lunch bell rang, the two looked determined as they both thought, _"I have to do it! I don't have a choice! Either way, a person's heart is going to get broken! I just hope he/she forgives me!"_

* * *

Pretty soon, it was recess as Rhonda came out with Nadine as she turned to her. "Nadine, you go ahead and do your bug-catching. I need to talk to Arnold."

"Can do!" Nadine smiled as she pulled out her butterfly net.

As soon as Rhonda went over to the bench, Arnold and Gerald came out as Arnold turned to Gerald. "Gerald, you go ahead, I have to talk with Rhonda."

"Oh, no problem, Arnold. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" Gerald gave a big smirk as he winked at him, leaving.

Arnold just sighed as he looked down. Well, no use in delaying the inevitable. It was time to lay it out on the table.

Arnold sat down next to Rhonda as they both looked into each other. Rhonda sighed. "Arnold, I have something to say."

_"Oh no, she's going to say she loves me!" _Arnold thought.

"Actually, Rhonda, there's something I need to say to you." Arnold said.

_"Oh no, he's going to say he loves me!" _Rhonda thought.

"How about we say our things at the same time?" Rhonda suggested as she was preparing for the inevitable.

"All right." Arnold nodded, preparing for the inevitable. "On three?"

"On three." Rhonda sighed as they both held up fingers, and slowly held up one finger, then two, then three.

"Arnold, I'm breaking up with you!"

"Rhonda, I'm breaking up with you!"

Both of them did not expect to hear that coming out of the other's mouth.

"What?" Rhonda said in shock.

"Wait..." Arnold blinked. "You want to break up with me?"

"Well... yes. You wanted to break up with me as well? Why?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold sighed. He knew she was going to ask this. "Because I was thinking... we are a good match for each other... but maybe we're too perfect for each other. Anyway, I mainly did this... for somebody else. That person was upset, and I know why. That person was in love..."

Rhonda listened to him in surprise. _"He noticed Helga too? Wow! Maybe he is in love with her, and his consciousness hasn't caught up to him yet!"_

"Actually, Arnold... I think I know who you're talking about..." Rhonda sighed. "Truth is, that's the reason I broke up with you... we're too perfect for each other and I did it for somebody who was upset... and in love as well..."

Arnold looked in shock. _"Rhonda knows about Curly? And here I thought she didn't like him! Maybe she did it out of sympathy for him? Or maybe... she does like him like him, but doesn't want to act on it. I'll just play it cool."_

_"I'll play it cool." _Rhonda smiled as she laughed.

Arnold laughed a little too. "To think, we were doing it for the same person..."

"Yeah..." Rhonda sighed. "Well, what do we do? We still have our tickets..."

Arnold paused to think as he snapped his fingers, getting an idea. Rhonda pretty soon got the same idea as well. Arnold decided not to tell her either as Arnold said, "Rhonda, I may have a solution."

"I was thinking of it too! What if we do this little 'pretend fight' before we enter? Then the person that's in love overhears it, we both officially break up, we get upset, then that person will come in..." Rhonda smiled.

"...and sweep the other off their feet!" Arnold smiled. "I think we can make it work!"

"Great!" Rhonda smiled. "Looks like we're going smoothly as planned! Want to meet up at the restaurant at five?"

Arnold nodded. "Good idea! We can execute the plan there!"

"Great!" Rhonda said. "I need to make some preparations!"

"I'm going to do some too! See you later tonight!" Arnold said as they both went their separate ways, each of them with a different thought in mind.

_"This is perfect! I'm going to set Arnold up with Helga! Hopefully, he'll like it!" _Rhonda smiled.

_"This could work out! I'll set Rhonda up with Curly! Hopefully, she'll be okay with him... and hopefully he'll behave!" _Arnold smiled.

* * *

Pretty soon, the school bell rang as Curly went over to his locker, in depression. He was pretty much in depression all day as he opened his locker... and he noticed a note falling out of it. Curiously, he picked it up.

Curly squinted as he read it, "Dear Curly, please come over to Chez Paris at five PM... something is about to happen there. Dress nicely. Signed, someone you know."

Curly just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What was going on here?

* * *

Helga sighed as she went to her locker... guess the first thing she'll do was to get rid of anything Arnold related...

All of a sudden, Helga noticed a note that fell out of her locker.

"What's this?" Helga picked up the note. "Dear Helga, come over to Chez Paris at five PM... something big is about to occur. Dress fashionably. Signed, somebody you know."

Helga raised her unibrow to the right in confusion as Helga asked, "What is going on here?"

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold and Rhonda were next to each other as they were keeping an eye out for a few people. Both Arnold and Rhonda were unaware that each of them invited different people.

"All right, I think I see the one in love!" Arnold said as he saw Curly, dressed in a nice tuxedo coming over to the right of him.

"So do I!" Rhonda whispered as she saw Helga, dressed up in a nice pink dress, her blonde hair up, coming from the left.

"Okay, it's showtime!" Arnold said. "You want to start, or should I?"

"I'll start. I'm the drama queen, after all." Rhonda smirked.

* * *

From nearby, Helga spotted Arnold and Rhonda talking to each other. Helga groaned. "Why are they here? Is that person who wrote that note just send me to be taunted with this once more?"

* * *

Curly glared at seeing Arnold and Rhonda talking. "Oh great! I'm gettin' out of her-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE HORRIBLE HAIR!" Curly heard Rhonda yell.

* * *

"I'M JUST SUGGESTING, RHONDA, YOU SHOULD DO WITH A GOOD HAIRDO!" Helga heard Arnold yell at Rhonda.

Helga turned to Arnold and Rhonda in surprise. Those two... arguing? It can't be! Yet... it seemed so curious.

* * *

Curly was shocked to see Arnold and Rhonda arguing. It was just... something surprising to see! He continued watching in interest and curiosity.

* * *

And there's the twenty-first chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	22. Prelude to the Seventh Date

Here's the third-to-last chapter (technically second-to-last chapter) of the story! Now, I'll probably write two endings based on what's going to go down... more will be explained as I write it down. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe you, Arnold!" Rhonda glared at him. "My hair is perfect the way it is!"

"I'm just suggesting, maybe change your hair a little bit." Arnold said, convincingly.

"Oh, just a LITTLE bit? A LITTLE BIT?" Rhonda frowned. "Arnold, I've been patient with you, but this is going too far!"

Rhonda looked towards Helga, who just happened to be watching. "Arnold... it's over! We're breaking up!"

Rhonda gave a small wink towards Arnold.

Arnold turned his eyes towards Curly as he was watching. Arnold then turned towards Rhonda with a frown. "You know what? This relationship wasn't working anyway! Maybe it's better we see other people!"

"FINE!" Rhonda crossed her arms... then whispered to Arnold, "Good work, Arnold. Just keep walking the other direction and hopefully it grabs the lover's attention!"

"Thinking the same thing!" Arnold nodded as he yelled. "Good bye, Rhonda! Maybe we can still be friends in school!"

"Maybe we can still be just that!" Rhonda spat. "You disgust me, Arnold!"

Both of them then turned with angry looks as both of them headed opposite ways.

* * *

Helga watched in shock as she saw Rhonda marching towards a separate table. She was starting to get worried.

_"I don't get it. They had, like, the perfect relationship! Nothing could break them! What happened?" _Helga thought in shock. _"Something's wrong. I need to talk to Rhonda!"_

With that, Helga went down to discuss what was going on with Rhonda.

* * *

Curly watched in surprise as he saw Arnold walking towards a separate table, sitting down. He was concerned.

_"Arnold and Rhonda, fighting? I thought they were the perfect soul mates!" _Curly thought. _"Arnold must have screwed something up! I need to talk to him!"_

With that, Curly went down to discuss what is going on with Arnold.

* * *

Rhonda was humming towards a nearby table as she saw Helga coming in.

"What the heck, Rhonda?" Helga said in surprise as she sat down. "I just saw you and football head fighting! I thought you were the perfect match!"

Rhonda sighed. "Helga, could you keep a secret?"

Helga paused. "Uh... okay..."

"I was the one who got you here... to see us break up." Rhonda said.

Helga was shocked. "You mean, you did it on purpose? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rhonda said, pulling out Helga's locket. "I did it for you."

* * *

At the same time, Arnold was tapping his fingers as he saw Curly coming down and sitting next to him.

"What just happened?" Curly asked. "I thought you two had a thing going!"

Arnold sighed. "Curly, I'm going to be honest with you."

"Shoot." Curly said, still in confusion.

"I got you here just so you can see us breaking up." Arnold said.

"What?" Curly said in shock. "But... why?"

"I think it should be obvious." Arnold said as he looked Curly straight in the eye. "It was all for you."

* * *

"For me?" Helga asked as she took the locket.

"Look, after you told me your secret, I started feeling really bad. I took away something you desired the most, and caused you to go through this depression." Rhonda sighed. "It's all my fault..."

"So, you planned on breaking up with Arnold on the last date... and you were planning on setting him up with me?" Helga said in shock. "Honestly, Rhonda, I don't know what to say..."

* * *

"Really?" Curly said in surprise.

Arnold nodded. "After you told me the story, I started thinking about my relationship with Rhonda and realized... maybe we were too perfect for each other. And knowing Rhonda, being perfect was never a flaw, so I just made one slight comment on her hair... and you saw things going on from there. I'm sorry, Curly. I should have realized my own feelings would have clashed with yours." Arnold sighd.

"So, you planned the whole 'break up with Rhonda' on the last date... and you were setting her up with me?" Curly said. "I'm speechless..."

* * *

Rhonda sighed. "I want to make you happy, Helga... treat him the same if you wish, but maybe I can help you relax a little. Who knows? Maybe Arnold will like you more!"

Helga looked over at Rhonda, in surprise. This was it, she actually has a chance with Arnold! But was it all worth it?

"Do I have a choice?" Helga asked.

"You can go to him... he's sure to need comfort..." Rhonda advised.

Helga wasn't quite sure what to do at this point.

* * *

Arnold took a deep breath. "I did this all to make you happy, Curly... this is your big chance. If you want to be the perfect boy for Rhonda, I can give you some good pointers. Who knows? Maybe Rhonda will be more willing and accepting.

Curly took off his glasses for a mere moment as he looked at Arnold. He couldn't believe it! A chance to be with his sweetheart! But was it all worth it?

"Can I take a minute to think?" Curly asked.

"Take all the time you need, but you better hurry..." Arnold said. "Rhonda may need comforting soon..."

Curly was not sure what to do at this point...

* * *

And there's the twenty-second chapter! How was it?

Okay, folks, I'm setting up a poll on my profile, so you're going to vote on an ending, since I know there are quite a few Arnold/Helga and Rhonda/Curly shippers in the audience, along with some Arnold/Rhonda shippers! Should I have the story end on the status quo (Arnold/Helga and Rhonda/Curly), or end differently (Arnold/Rhonda, Helga/Curly friendship)? Vote on the poll in my profile whenever you're ready! Anonymous reviewers, you can do the same as well! I'll have both endings up either way, but only one of them will be canon! Voting ends May 26th!

Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	23. Ending 1: SEVENTH DAY DATE: Status Quo

Here's the alternate ending, which is the Status Quo ending (which didn't win). I'm posting this first, since this didn't win the poll... anyway, hope you canon purists enjoy this ending!

* * *

"You can go to him... he's sure to need comfort..." Rhonda advised.

Helga was not sure what to do at this point.

"I'm giving you this chance, Helga." Rhonda said. "If you really do love Arnold... then go to him. I'm sure he needs you..."

"Are you sure?" Helga asked. "What about you?"

Rhonda smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You go on ahead and get him!"

Helga looked at Rhonda... before smiling and hugging her. "Thank you..."

Rhonda smiled. "Think nothing of it..."

"Just one thing before I do..." Helga started. "How did you manage to muster the courage to ask Arnold? I had a lot of chances, and..."

"I just came out with it." Rhonda smiled. "I'm sure that if you get it in time, Arnold will warm up to you."

"Thanks, princess. You're not so bad." Helga said as she took her locket back and pocketed it.

* * *

"Take all the time you need, but you better hurry..." Arnold said. "Rhonda may need comforting soon..."

Curly was not sure what to do at this point.

"I'm giving you a chance to be with her." Arnold explained. "If you really do love Rhonda... then sweep her off her feet."

"Are you sure?" Curly asked. "Won't you be disappointed and upset?"

"I'll get over it." Arnold smiled. "I've got over Ruth and Lila, I'm sure to get over Rhonda."

Curly paused... as he gave a laugh. "Arnold, buddy, you just got back on my Christmas card list!"

"What?" Arnold blinked in confusion.

"Eh, nothing." Curly said. "If you say I have a chance with her, then I'm going for it! Just one thing..."

"Yes?" Arnold asked.

"How do I do it so it's almost like you?" Curly asked. "I mean, come on, Arnold. We all know Rhonda doesn't like me when I'm crazy and a loon!"

Arnold smiled. "I'll be glad to give you some advice."

* * *

A few minutes later, Helga was skipping merrily a little bit, excited. A date with Arnold! Of course, Arnold didn't know about it... but she was going to try... but how to do it?

Helga suddenly noticed Curly coming in the other direction as she stopped skipping. Both of them were surprised to see each other.

"Curly!" Helga was surprised.

"Helga!" Curly said, right back.

Both of them put the pieces together as Helga said, "Going to comfort Rhonda?"

"Yep!" Curly nodded. "You're going to give Arnold some comfort?"

"Pretty much." Helga said.

Curly nodded as he and Helga shook hands. "Good luck to you."

"You too, Curly." Helga said as the two walked off.

* * *

Rhonda was keeping a close eye out as she waited for Arnold and Helga to round the corner, arm in arm.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Rhonda groaned, recognizing the voice as she turned to see Curly in a tuxedo. "Oh God. It's you."

Curly sighed. "Look, Rhonda, I'm going to be blunt. I know you don't like me as much as I like you."

"Understatement of the century..." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"But I was just in the neighborhood, and I happened to have gotten a reservation for the place... and I saw you and Arnold fighting." Curly sighed. "And I want to say, I'm sorry you two broke up. I know you two were close..."

Rhonda looked at Curly's eyes. "Do you honestly mean it? Your sorry?"

Curly nodded. "I couldn't help but think how bad it feels for you, so I thought I'd come over and give you some comfort... if you need it. I understand if you don't want it."

Rhonda stared at Curly in surprise. In all her life, she had never seen Curly be this honest with his feelings. And it was actually pretty sweet of him to be... concerned.

Rhonda sighed. "I guess you can stay with me... just for a while... I still have a reservation for a second person..."

"Great!" Curly said.

"But just so we're clear, we are not dating!" Rhonda glared.

"Fair enough, sweetheart." Curly nodded as the two walked in.

* * *

With Arnold, he watched as Rhonda and Curly walked into the restaurant. He gave a small smile. He was happy for Rhonda and Curly. Maybe if they kept going slow, little by little, maybe they can get a relationship started.

"Football head?"

Arnold recognized the voice as he turned to see Helga in a nice little pink dress. "Helga? What are you doing here?"

"Eh, my date stood me up." Helga frowned, half lying a little bit as she stood next to him.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, Helga. I didn't even know you had a date." Arnold said, concerned.

"Eh, it was no one you knew. I didn't really like him anyway..." Helga sighed. "So, you and princess just broke up, huh?"

"Oh..." Arnold looked down. "You saw that fight, huh?"

"Yeah." Helga said. "It's a shame, I really thought you two would be together..."

"Eh, I'm sure there will be other people..." Arnold said. "I honestly broke up with her to please someone I knew..."

Helga paused. "Ah... pretty clever."

"Well, I guess I better go..." Arnold said as he started to leave.

"Wait a moment, Arnold!" Helga said in worry.

Arnold turned to Helga.

"Look, football head, I have a second reservation and my date stood me up. I don't have anyone else, so..." Helga took a deep breath.

Arnold figured it out. "Helga, are you asking me to be your date?"

_"Yes! Yes!" _Helga thought internally.

"Actually, I just want someone to sit with so I don't feel lonely." Helga said.

Arnold paused. "Well, okay, Helga."

"Great!" Helga smiled. "Shall we go in?"

Arnold noticed Helga extending her arm. Arnold politely took it. "Sure."

_"Maybe hanging with Helga won't be so bad." _Arnold thought as he started to walk. _"Maybe I'll learn more about Helga."_

_"Okay, Helga... Rhonda just gave you a chance to be with your beloved!" _Helga breathed. _"I'm not going to waste this opportunity!"_

* * *

_"I can't believe this!" _Rhonda thought as Curly offered her a chair. _"I'm on a date with Curly, of all people, and so far, he's been nothing but polite and courteous to me! I know it's probably just a scheme to blackmail me again... but if it isn't... I want to see more of this Curly. Maybe he has changed a little bit of his ways."_

_"Thank you, Arnold. Thank you for the chance to be with my sweetheart." _Curly said, looking at Rhonda. _"I promise I won't treat her wrongly..."_

Rhonda and Curly watched as Arnold and Helga came in. For a moment, both couples made eye contact with each other... before Arnold and Helga walked on.

_"Well, there goes Arnold and Helga." _Rhonda and Curly both thought. _"I'm happy for them. I'm sure they'll get used to each other in time."_

_"Who'd have thought Curly and Rhonda would be a good match?" _Arnold and Helga both thought. _"I hope in the future they become a couple... that would be an interesting sight to see!"_

* * *

And so, ever since the final day of the dating week ended, Arnold and Helga and Curly and Rhonda started to slowly develop their relationships. At first, Gerald and Nadine were shocked at what just happened, but pretty soon, they got over it as Arnold and Rhonda explained to their respective friends that it didn't really work out with Arnold and Rhonda, and even though they were a good match during their time, they were better off finding other people.

Helga and Rhonda soon became good friends as they, along with Phoebe and Nadine formed more of a girls group. Sure, Helga and Rhonda had a bit of rivalry every now and again, but nothing too major. And even though they hung around each other before, Helga, Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe were more of a tight clique.

Curly often came to Arnold for advice on how to tone down his more crazy attributes, which Arnold gladly helped him out with. Arnold and Curly soon became good friends with each other, not best friends like Arnold and Gerald were, but good enough to be team members. Although it didn't mean that Curly would occasionally go back to being random.

As for Helga and Arnold, they went back to their status quo for a bit before starting to talk a little bit... once Rhonda "accidentally" inserted one of Helga's poems with a picture of Arnold in his locker. Even though Helga was still angry at Rhonda for doing that, she didn't regret that it was thanks to Rhonda that Arnold helped Helga become a little bit nicer to him.

But Helga, fortunately, got back at Rhonda thanks to a little "rumor-spreading" that Rhonda was into Curly. Even though it did cause a lot of backlash from the popular girls in her school, Rhonda didn't actually mind Curly. She was a little angry with Curly at first for taking advantage of the rumors Helga spread, but in the end, Rhonda got a little more comfortable with him. Though she knew she would have to get back at Helga.

At first, Rhonda's parents were a little nervous that Rhonda was seeing Curly, they thought Arnold was perfect for their little girl! But after a couple of weeks (and Curly helping her parents out with cleaning... really good, impressive cleaning), they warmed up to him in time.

Arnold's grandparents were okay with Helga seeing Arnold (as they knew, somehow, in their own way that Helga did like Arnold) as she started hanging out more often. It was a good time for Helga as she felt more loved there than back at the Pataki household.

Speaking of the Pataki household, Olga decided to get an apartment of her own, even though Big Bob and Miriam thought otherwise. Nevertheless, Olga decided to get the apartment, and even offered Helga a chance to live with her so she'd make up some lost time they didn't hang out. Helga decided to turn her down, although she said she would visit pretty often. Olga was pretty delighted to hear her own little sister saying she'd visit.

And the story of the small love square between Arnold, Rhonda, Helga and Curly was nothing more than a mere memory that all four would often come talk about and laugh about. Indeed, Arnold, Helga, Rhonda and Curly became great friends...

And who knows what else the future would bring...

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is the ending for the canon purists! Next up, the ending you guys voted for, which will be up tomorrow! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	24. Ending 2: SEVENTH DAY DATE: Arnda

And now, here it is, folks, the ending you all voted for! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"You can go to him... he's sure to need comfort..." Rhonda advised.

Helga was not sure what to do at this point.

"I'm giving you this chance, Helga." Rhonda said. "If you really do love Arnold... then go to him. I'm sure he needs you..."

"Are you sure?" Helga asked. "What about you?"

Rhonda smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You go on ahead and get him!"

Helga looked at Rhonda... before shaking her head. "I can't let you do that, Rhonda."

"Huh?" Rhonda said in shock.

Helga sighed. "Look, I appreciate you doing this for me, really... I do. But... this is me we're talking about. I'll just screw it up again like I did the other times."

"But, Helga..." Rhonda started.

Helga looked at Rhonda straight in the eye. "You listen to me, princess! You can't come all this way, having the one you love, only to crush his heart! Remember when you harshly ditched Curly the first time?"

"Yeah..." Rhonda said.

"Well, I don't want to leave you heartbroken like this! I don't think you'll truly be happy if you and Arnold aren't together." Helga sighed. "Something I should have seen at the beginning... look Rhonda, I may love Arnold... but I think you love him more."

Helga smiled. "You gave him something good. Don't take it away from him."

"You're okay with this?" Rhonda asked.

Helga put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've been doing some thinking, and I guess all my love for Arnold... well, let's face it, maybe it was lust. You two, however... you have something pure. I'm accepting your relationship with Arnold. Don't feel guilty for me. Besides, I've stood back up and I'll be able to find someone else. Besides, your raven hair and his cornflower hair shine like the day and the night... they go together and shine brightly..."

Helga paused. "Hey, that's actually pretty good. I think I'm getting a bit of that muse back!"

Helga smirked. "Besides, I think I'm getting used to the idea."

Rhonda looked up to Helga in surprise. "That's pretty mature of you, Helga."

"Yeah..." Helga sighed, smiling. "I guess I'm finally on the fifth stage... acceptance."

Rhonda paused as she pointed to the locket. "Do you still want the locket?"

Helga paused as she looked at it. "I'll take it for now... but I'm going to give it back to you soon... when you least expect it."

Rhonda smiled. "Thanks, Helga."

"Don't worry about me!" Helga said, getting up. "You go back to your sweetheart and apologize for overreacting!"

* * *

"Take all the time you need, but you better hurry..." Arnold said. "Rhonda may need comforting soon..."

Curly was not sure what to do at this point.

"I'm giving you a chance to be with her." Arnold explained. "If you really do love Rhonda... then sweep her off her feet."

"Are you sure?" Curly asked. "Won't you be disappointed and upset?"

"I'll get over it." Arnold smiled. "I've got over Ruth and Lila, I'm sure to get over Rhonda.

Curly paused... as he frowned. "I'm sorry, Arnold, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"What?" Arnold said in surprise.

Curly looked over at Arnold. "Arnold, I asked for you to keep a promise yesterday, didn't I? Do you remember what it was?"

Arnold paused. "Make Rhonda happy. Treat her good. You're her apple in her eye... treat her well."

"Exactly!" Curly nodded. "Don't ditch her because of me! You and Rhonda have a relationship within you! You won't be truly happy."

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, I'm a man. I'm mature enough to accept your relationship with Rhonda. Yeah, once upon a time, I did have an interest in Rhonda... but you know what? It's going to continue with acceptance. So, Arnold, if you want to date Rhonda... go ahead. I can always find an interest in... someone else."

Arnold paused as he gave a smile. "Thanks, Curly."

Curly smirked. "No problem, Arnold."

Arnold was about to get up.

"Oh, and Arnold?"

Arnold turned to Curly. "Yes?"

"I'm putting you back on my Christmas card list." Curly smiled. "You're a cool guy, Arnold. You're a really cool guy."

Arnold blinked, but smiled. "Thanks, Curly."

* * *

Helga gave a small smile as she was walking off to sit from a distance. Despite everything, she would be willing to accept the relationship for what it is... she actually could get used to Arnold and Rhonda being together.

"Helga?" Curly said in surprise as he walked up to her.

"Curly?" Helga looked up in shock.

Both of them put the pieces of the puzzle together as Curly asked, "Did Rhonda try to pair you up with Arnold?"

"Yep." Helga nodded. "Did Arnold try to pair you up with Rhonda?"

"Pretty much." Curly nodded. "I'm surprised, Helga. I thought you'd have taken it."

"I thought you'd have taken it too." Helga said. "But you know what? As weird as it sounds... I think the football head and the princess make a lovely couple."

"Weirdly enough... so do I." Curly said as he turned, seeing Arnold and Rhonda approach each other.

* * *

"I guess it didn't work..." Rhonda whispered as they approached.

"Yeah..." Arnold said as they approached. He then spoke, "Rhonda, I'm sorry what I said about your hair."

"No, it's my fault. I overreacted." Rhonda sighed. "But I guess that's natural. Couples fight."

"Yeah..." Arnold said. "Rhonda?"

"Yes?" Rhonda looked up.

"Do you... want to come in with me?" Arnold asked as he offered his arm. "We'll take it slow..."

Rhonda paused... then smiled as she took her arm. "I would like that..."

_"Curly was right..." _Arnold smiled. _"Rhonda is more happy with me... and for Curly, I'll continue making her happy!"_

_"Helga was right the whole time..." _Rhonda smiled. _"Arnold still cares for me... Helga, I know you're watching. I'm making this relationship happen for you..."_

The two snuggled close as they went inside.

* * *

"There they go... they're hooked." Curly nodded.

Helga smiled. "Yeah... but maybe it's for the better. Arnold and Rhonda are with each other now... and who knows what'll happen in the future."

Curly paused. "Yeah... I guess you're right. But you know... it was fun trying to break them up... should we?"

Helga looked at Curly. "Nah... let them be in their moment. We're mature."

"Right." Curly smiled. "Well, the night is young, Helga! Want to go for a smoothie or something?"

Helga shrugged. "I suppose I have some time... though don't think it's a date."

"Of course not! We're friends!" Curly smiled as the two of them walked together.

"Let's be sure to keep it that way!" Helga said as they went the distance.

* * *

Ever since the final day of the dating week ended, Arnold and Rhonda started dating, officially. Gerald and Nadine gave all the support they did as soon as Arnold and Rhonda were announced as a couple. Arnold and Rhonda felt a lot happier being together, in and out of school.

Helga and Rhonda soon became good friends afterwards. Helga gave Rhonda some good advice and some nice stories on her times with Arnold as Rhonda smiled and laughed. Rhonda even gave Helga advice on what not to do when approaching a boy, which Helga just laughed. Sure, Helga and Rhonda had a bit of a rivalry every now and then, but it's all well and good. In return, Nadine and Phoebe, the other best friends, also became tight as they were a pretty good team.

Curly often came to Arnold for advice on how to tone down his more crazy attributes, which Arnold gladly helped him out with. Even after the whole fiasco, Arnold and Curly became good friends with each other. Arnold often said to most people that Curly was the most random friend he ever had... which isn't too bad. Thanks to Arnold, Curly had toned down his anger and jealousy issues that would often happen. Gerald thought it was strange that Curly was just hanging with him and Gerald, but he got pretty used to it.

Curly and Helga remained good friends with each other. Not in a romantic fashion, but still a good team. They liked working together when it came to something big.

It wasn't until a little later that Helga and Curly respectively revealed their small secret to both Arnold and Rhonda, that they were trying to break them up. When Rhonda figured out that Curly was helping out in breaking them up, she was a bit furious at first, but thanks to Arnold, he told her the whole story. Arnold was pretty surprised by Helga's confession as well, and when asked if that whole 'heat of the moment' thing at the FTi building was real, she just responded with a simple yes. Arnold and Helga decided to stay as friends... although Rhonda secretly told Helga in case Arnold and Rhonda broke up due to circumstances beyond their control, Helga can go out with Arnold. Rhonda, though a little doubtful, decided Curly isn't TOO bad, thanks to Arnold and Helga grounding him a bit, and the two remained friends.

Rhonda's parents liked how Arnold and Rhonda were getting along as the relationship went on. They'd occasionally bring Arnold on their vacations, just to make Rhonda happy on some occasions, but eventually, Rhonda did tell her parents they didn't have to bring Arnold in all the vacations... after all, he does have a life back in Hillwood City. But she'll always think of him on their trips.

Arnold's grandparents got used to Arnold and Rhonda being together as the two spent more time with each other. It felt good for them to relax.

As for the Pataki household, Olga decided to get an apartment of her own, even though Big Bob and Miriam thought otherwise. Nevertheless, Olga decided to get the apartment, and even offered Helga a chance to live with her so she'd make up some lost time they didn't hang out. Helga, thanks to a little advice from Curly, Arnold and Rhonda, decided to take the offer. Despite all the hardships they went through at first, Helga didn't mind living with Olga. It felt more like a second home for her. She still attended PS 118, but at the end of the day, Helga and Olga would live pretty happily with each other.

And the story for the little love square between Arnold, Rhonda, Helga and Curly were nothing more than a mere memory... as the four grew up together, best friends... and possibly more to come as Arnold and Rhonda still remained a couple. Helga and Curly were of course making sure Arnold and Rhonda wouldn't go through rash decisions. In a way, Helga and Curly were more protectors for Arnold and Rhonda's safety. Though Helga and Curly are more doing their best to make sure nothing could break the two lovebirds.

And who knows what else the future would bring...

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And there is the final chapter!

Overall thoughts! I thought this story was okay at best. Okay, I said it was going to be a five-six chapter story... I did not think it would be 23 chapters, minus the alternate ending. But you know what? It was actually pretty good. A nice experiment, and in a way, it worked. All in all, a nice story. Hope you guys liked both endings!

Anyway, that's about it! Thank you very much for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
